Enamorado de una hombreriega
by javipozos
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es una exitosa empresaria que vive en un descontrol de su vida. Conocida por ser una "hombreriega de cascos ligeros" por muchos, cambia su vida al relacionarse con su asistente Naruto Uzumaki, quien hace que conozca el verdadero significado de la felicidad y el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Enamorado de una hombreriega  
Capitulo 1 MI AMOR PLATÓNICO HINATA LA HOMBRERIEGA

Hinata Hyuga era una famosa empresaria en una ciudad llamada Metrópoli Konoha. Una chica de 30 años de edad de cabello largo, azul, sedoso, lacio y hermoso. Su tez era blanca con tono nacarado, sus ojos eran perlados y con apariencia de lucir ciega, pero era algo genético. Era algo bajita, pero su cuerpo era el de una diosa del Olimpo. Además de que era famosa, exitosa y bastante adinerada. Pero tenía un defecto: tendía a buscar relaciones cortas con distintos hombres. No le costaba hallarlos y mantenerlos un tiempo mientras llevaban una vida sexual activa.  
Pero eso cambiaría un dia, aunque no será en esta ocasión.  
Su asistente era Naruto Uzumaki. Desde que llegó a trabajar a la empresa, fue el mejor amigo de Hinata, su fiel confidente y era extremadamente leal a ella. Siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, aunque nunca se lo dijo porque ya sabía como iba a reaccionar. Si en el mejor de los casos no lo rechazaba, solo tendría una relación vacía y no lo quería.  
Un día se llevaba a cabo una conversación sobre un tema común entre ellos.

-Naruto. ¿Reservaste el restaurante para que vaya a comer con Kiba?-preguntó interesada Hinata.

-Claro que sí-respondió el rubio.

-Aawww eres un lindo. Te quiero-sonrió infantilmente la Hyuga.

-Yo también-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa algo triste.

-Ummmm. Qué tarde se me hace. ¿Puedes enviarme mi agenda para mañana?-preguntó la ojiperla a Naruto.

-Está bien-.

-Gracias-.

Naruto quedo solo viendo a su jefa yéndose por el elevador.

-"Parece que me tocará ir a sacarla ebria de nuevo hoy"-dedujo mentalmente el rubio con una respiración pesada.

Cada viernes, Hinata acostumbraba ir de parranda con sus amistades. Ya había tenido muchos acostones de esa forma. Naruto a veces iba y se la llevaba porque el no bebía alcohol.  
Naruto fue esa noche al club nocturno HOKAGE CLUB donde es el sitio favorito de Hinata. La vino a encontrar ahogada de borracha.

-Ven aquí, Hinata-le ordenó el rubio.

-¿Na..hic...rutuuuoo, que ha...hic suuees aquí?-dijo con la lengua enredada la chica.

-Vamos a tu casa-le ordenó Naruto.

-Yo me quedooo-dijo Hinata renuente.

-Vámonos-negó el ojiazul.

-Yo...-trató de alegar la Hyuga y empezó a sentirse mal.

De repente, Hinata vomitó en el suelo y Naruto le ayudó a levantarse.

-Ven cariño-le susurró Naruto.

Hinata se fue apoyada por Naruto. Se fueron en el carro de la chica. Ella iba bien dormida en el carro.

-Hinata, eres demasiado problemática. No sé aún porque te amo. Me duele verte así-le dijo el rubio algo molesto.

Hinata no lo escuchaba porque iba dormida en la parte de adelante.

-No te diré lo que siento. Te conozco bien. No saldría algo bueno de nuestra relación. Pero siempre estaré para tí-finalizó resignado Naruto.

Naruto llegó al apartamento de Hinata. La acostó en su cama y la cubrió con una sabana. Le dejó una nota y se fue el apartamento.  
A la mañana siguiente Hinata amaneció con una horrible cruda y olía a vomito.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-se preguntó confundida.

Hinata vio la nota de Naruto y la comenzó a leer.

Hinata:  
Te traje a tu departamento. Espero que mañana llegues a buena hora. Tengo listo tu uniforme. Tómate una solución de electrolitos de fresa que te dejé y una ducha porque apestas a alcohol y vómito. Kiba no estaba cuando llegué. Debió irse antes.  
Nos vemos en el trabajo.  
Naruto

-Oh no, Naruto me trajo. No es su trabajo. Debo recompensarle con algo. Parece mi niñera. Debo ser más cuidadosa-expresó muy culpable la Hyuga.

Hinata llegó arreglada y con lentes negros a la oficina por la cruda. En eso se encontró a su asistente y él la saludó.

-¿Cómo se siente señorita Hyuga?

-Cruda, y co un dolor espantoso de cabeza, pero la aspirina y la solución de electrolitos me cayó de perlas-le dijo la Hyuga.

-Espero que esté bien. Hoy hay junta. Un tal Toneri Outsutsuki será el que se asocie en el nuevo proyecto de nuestra empresa-mencionó el Uzumaki.

-Está bien, gracias Naruto-.

La junta inició y Hinata contempló al tal Toneri. No estaba nada mal.

-"Vaya, es guapo. Parece que tengo alguien con quien salir"-pensó Naruto.

Hinata pensaba en invitarlo a salir y Naruto se las olió.

-"Parece que otro hombre cayó en tus redes. Vamos de nuevo con lo mismo"-pensó fastidiado Naruto.

Al terminar Hinata hablaba amistosamente con Toneri y coqueteando con él.  
El pobre Naruto ya hacía reservas para otro restaurante porque Hinata se lo iba a pedir. Sabía lo que Hinata hacía en esas citas. La primera cita es para conocerse. La segunda van a un lugar tonto. La tercera hay sexo de por medio. La cuarta se van de fiesta. Y la quinta normalmente pierde el interés porque ya hay algo que no le gustaba a Hinata de él o simplemente le aburría su pareja actual.

-Naruto quiero que me hagas...-pidió Hinata, pero fue interrumpida.

-Ya lo hice, te vi charlando con Toneri. Lo invitaste a salir, ¿cierto?-le dijo aburrido el rubio.

-Vaya que me conoces. Gracias, dime la hora-le dijo la chica.

-A las 8:00 pm-.

-Perfecto, gracias Naruto-le agradeció feliz la ojiperla.

Naruto la veía irse hacia su oficina y dio una mirada triste.

-Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?-dijo en voz baja el rubio.

Naruto se iba un poco decepcionado de allí y se incorporaba a su trabajo otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Enamorado de una hombreriega  
Capitulo 2 UNA HOMBRERIEGA FRUSTRADA

MadeNaruHina26: Y lo estoy reeditando porque tengo un desastre los primeros episodios.

: Espero que esto inspire a los que quieran hacer un tipo de este tipo.

alexzero: No estará Hiashi en la historia.

Guest: Espero que sigas leyéndolo.

Shinpuuryuken: Quise hacer algo diferente al respecto.

Emperor92: Ya verás que pasa.

OTAKUFire: La relación asistente-jefa es algo similar a la película, pero aquí Hinata tiene cascos ligeros y Naruto no es rico.

Pasó un tiempo y la relación con Toneri Outsutsuki falló a la quinta cita como lo predijo Naruto. Terminaron discutiendo sobre algo estúpido y ella lo cortó.  
Ahora, Hinata ya estaba buscando una nueva cita con otro hombre. Pero aun no hallaba con quién salir y eso la aburría.

-Que horrible. Estoy aburrida. No tengo con quien salir-suspiró la Hyuga.

En eso vio a Naruto quien estaba arreglando unos documentos.

-"Nunca le he preguntado a Naruto si quiere salir conmigo. ¿Le digo? Si, le digo"-sonrió perversamente la empresaria.

Naruto llegaba frente a Hinata y le informó:

-Hinata, aquí está el presupuesto del mes pasado-le dijo Naruto.

-Oye Naruto, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-le lanzó la propuesta Hinata.

Naruto estaba en shock. Hinata le pedía una cita, pero reaccionó luego. Solo lo hacía para tener con que entretenerse. Estaba enamorado de ella, pero no era un idiota. Sabía a lo que se atenía con salir con ella.

-Lo siento, señorita Hinata. Estoy muy ocupado. Necesito estar activo porque tengo mucho que hacer-se excusó Naruto.

Hinata estaba de piedra. Nunca había sido rechazada por alguien en su vida. Debía insistir.

-Ándale. No seas malo. Te divertirás conmigo. Ya veras que...-empezaba a alegar la chica, pero fue interrumpida.

-No. Ya lo dije. No deseo salir con usted Hinata. No seré su juguete-finalizó Naruto rudamente.

Hinata quedó con cara de póquer y de piedra.

-Con su permiso-dijo Naruto y se retiró de la oficina.

Hinata estaba estática ante la respuesta. La respuesta de Naruto se repetía en su mente...y HABÍA SIDO RECHAZADA POR COMPLETO.

-Ésto no se va a quedar asi. No te salvarás de mí, Naruto. Nadie se resiste a mí. ¡NADIEEE!-dijo sola e algo dolida.

Hinata desde ese día se empezó a comportar rara. Hacía de todo para agarrar y seducir a Naruto, pero lo había subestimado por completo. El rubio era terreno desconocido para Hinata.

Intento fallido No. 1  
El lugar más efectivo para llevar hombres a la cama en el caso de Hinata es su departamento. Pero necesitaba una buena excusa para atraer a Naruto allí.

-Naruto. ¿Me acompañas a mi apartamento? Tengo una fuga de agua. No sé como arreglarla-le pidió sospechosamente la Hyuga.

-No se preocupe, voy a llamar a un plomero-le dijo Naruto.

-No es necesario, hazlo tú-alegó Hinata.

-No sé de plomería, por eso estoy llamando al plomero-se excusó Naruto.

-Olvídalo, mejor lo llamo yo-finalizó ya fastidiada la mujer.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Naruto.

Naruto se fue de allí, dejando sola a Hinata furiosa.

-¡DEMONIOS!-.

Intento fallido No. 2

Naruto estaba revisando la agenda de Hinata. Le pareció raro que no haya tenido alguna cita con algún sujeto en un tiempo.

-Vaya. La señorita Hyuga no ha salido con hombres últimamente, parece que soy su objetivo todavía-suspiró el Uzumaki.

Hinata se acercaba y resbaló a propósito para caer encima de Naruto provocativamente. Lo malo fue que su asistente volteó en ese instante y no la vio, provocando que cayera al suelo.

¡AAAAAYYYY!-gritó adolorida Hinata.

Naruto oyó el grito de Hinata y la observó tirada en el suelo.

-¡HINATA, ESTÁS BIEN!-exclamó Hinata.

-Ay, me dolió. ¿Por qué no me atrapaste?-le preguntó enojada la chica.

-No te vi. Lo siento-se disculpó Naruto.

Naruto la levantó y ella se maldijo por dentro porque se lastimó en vano.

Intento fallido No. 3  
Hinata intentó un clásico. Dejó caer intencionalmente un lapicero y enseñar su buen trasero seductoramente a Naruto. Pero no contaba con que ella no vio a unos niños que corría en el lugar y fue empujada cómicamente por ellos.

-¡AY, QUIÉN DEJÓ ENTRAR A NIÑOS AQUI!-gritó furiosa por la humillación sufrida.

-Parece que la señora Matsumoto los trajo-respondió seriamente Naruto.

-"Aaayy. Me dolió, ¡¿POR QUÉ A MIIIIIIII?!"-se quejó la chica en sus pensamientos toda adolorida.

Hinata intentó de todo para seducirlo pero nada funcionó. Eso la estaba frustrando porque nunca le había pasado algo similar.

-"ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO A MÍ!, ¡NINGÚN HOMBRE SE RESISTE A HINATA HYUGA!, ¡¿QUÉ ME PASA, PERDÍ MI ENCANTO?! Necesito ayuda"-pensó de forma desesperada la ojiperla.

Hinata le habló a Hanabi. Ella era su hermana menor que salía en otra ciudad. No era una hombreriega como ella, pero sabía que esperar de un hombre.

-Bueno-.

-¿Hanabi?-.

-Hola Hinata, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó la castaña.

-Necesito un consejo-confesó la mujer.

-¿De qué?-.

-¿Recuerdas a mi asistente Naruto?-preguntó la peliazul.

-¿El chico amable y guapo que tiene la mala suerte de ser tu asistente?-le dijo la Hyuga.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE MALA SUERTE, IDIOTA?!-expresó ofendida la Hyuga.

-Whatever, ¿qué ocurre con él?-.

-He tratado de seducirlo por todos los medios, ¡PERO ES INMUNE A MIS ENCANTOS!-exclamó caprichosamente la peliazul.

-¿Un chico que no caiga en tus encantos? Guau, eso no me la esperaba-expresó sorprendida Hanabi.

-¡NO ES JUSTO, YO SOLO QUIERO UNA SALIDA Y YA!-chilló enojada la chica.

-Hinata, no todos los hombres son iguales. Incluso si le intentas darle las nalgas, podría no ceder ante tí-le explicó Hanabi.

-Hmm, es un mojigato santurrón-se quejó la Hyuga seductora.

-Es más un hombre a la antigua, ¿Recuerdas como era papá?-.

-¡NI ME LO MENCIONES, PAPÁ CREÍA QUE ESTAMOS EN LA EDAD DEL CALDO!-mencionó molesta ante el recuerdo.

-Bueno, Naruto debe ser el tipo de chico que busca una relación estable, amor y romance a la antigua. Estás en terreno desconocido y hostil. No tienes posibilidad de salir con él con tus "maravillosas tácticas"-comentó burlona la castaña.

-Reconozco mi derrota. ¿Qué me aconsejas?-dijo Hinata ya rendida.

-Tú tienes un enorme problema. Gozas dominar una relación, pero tu asistente es de los que les gusta hacer todo a su modo, y por como se llevan serías un completo desastre sin él-opinó Hanabi.

-¡YO SÉ CUIDARME SOLA!-exclamó ofendida Hinata.

-Aja, claro. Una vez llamaste a Naruto para que matará una cucaracha que entró a tu casa y lo hiciste venir a altas horas de la noche. Acéptalo, eres casi como la novia de él-le dijo la chica.

Hinata no lo había visto de esa forma. Si hacía cuentas, Naruto era su relación no sanguínea más estable en su vida.

-Creo que Naruto sabe que lo invitas a salir por aburrimiento. Él es inteligente. No buscará solo placer contigo-siguió aconsejando la chica.

-Diablos-maldijo por comprender el panorama de la situación que atravesaba.

-Lo sé Hinata. Me voy. Si quieres invitarlo a salir, te harás a su ritmo y sus ideales. Ve a algún lugar agradable, pero como amigo para que no se sienta intimidado o usado-.

-Bien lo haré-suspiró pesadamente la chica.

-No será una relación corta. Naruto te llevará tiempo y esfuerzo. Te conoce y le será difícil cambiar su opinión de tí-finalizó sus consejos Hanabi.

-Parece que no la tengo fácil pero me gustan los retos. Naruto serás mío-dijo convencida la empresaria.

-Cuidado Hinata. Puede que tú seas una victima de él y no tuya. Podrías caer prendada de él-le advirtió la chica castaño.

-¡YO, ENAMORADA, POR FAVOR!-.

-Puede que si lo sepas. Te dejo a tu suerte. Adiós-.

-Esto si será difícil-.


	3. Chapter 3

Enamorado de una hombreriega  
Capitulo 3 UNA HOMBRERIEGA EN TERRENO HOSTIL Y DESCONOCIDO

OTAKUFire: Ya tengo la mitad escrita y quizás sea para después. Conozco la historia de B H Gata Key y aunque es muy buena, confieso que me dejó una sensación de vacío porque Miyano me recordó a Hinata y que no quedara con Kosuda, tuve una mala sensación por el Naruhina y como hubiera resultado como Narusaku al final.

MadeNaruHina26: Aqui te traigo el siguiente capitulo.

carlos29: Ese es mi estilo. Nada es predecible.

Guest: Concedido.

alexzero: Ambos cederán.

Emperor92: Quizás una ligera rivalidad, pero no hay cambio de corazones de Naruto.

Hinata la tenía difícil si quería tener una aventura con Naruto. Nunca había tenido un reto a la hora de ligar a un hombre. Como Hanabi se lo dijo, Naruto es un hombre chapado a la antigua y ella sabía como era él.

-"¡MALDICIÓN, SI TUVIERA ALGUIEN CON QUIEN SALIR NO ESTARÍA EN ESTA SITUACIÓN!"-maldijo mentalmente la mujer.

La verdad es que todos conocían como era Hinata y no eran lo suficientemente buenos para los gustos de ella. Hinata los prefería guapos, con un buen físico y que tengan talento en la cama. Naruto encajaba en el perfil, pero no era un chico fácil y lujurioso.  
Hinata se preparaba para invitarlo a comer, pero como amigos y en donde Naruto quisiera.  
Al día siguiente, Hinata vio a su asistente en su oficina dejando unos datos y le habló:

-Naruto-.

-¿Desea algo Hinata?-.

-¿Quiere ir a comer conmigo, pero solo para charlar como amigos?-preguntó Hinata.

-¿Tu...solo comer como amigos? ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con mi jefa?-cuestionó burlón el rubio.

-No es gracioso-dijo indignada la chica.

-Sí lo es-.

-En serio. No te quiero molestar, sí. A donde tú quieras-dijo con una linda sonrisa la mujer.

-Bueno, ya que. Vamos a Ichiraku Ramen-aceptó con un suspiro el rubio.

-Nunca has reservado allí, ¿es un nuevo restaurante 5 estrellas?-preguntó la ojiperla.

-Ya verás-habló misteriosamente Naruto.

-Bien. Después de trabajar vamos, ¿sí?-.

-OK-.

Naruto se fue a hacer un trabajo. Hinata celebraba por dentro su primer triunfo.

-¡BUAJJAJAAJAJAJA, TENÍAS RAZÓN HANABI, FUNCIONÓ!-reía mentalmente una chibi Hinata en llamas.

Después de la salida de su trabajo se fueron al famoso Ichiraku Ramen. Pero no era un elegante restaurante 5 estrellas como se lo imaginaba.

-¡NARUTO, ESTO NO ES UN RESTAURANTE 5 ESTRELLAS, ES UNA FONDA DE QUINTA!-expresó en shock y enojada la mujer.

-¿Qué creias? ¿Que te llevaría al restaurante súper lujoso al que vas siempre? No gano lo suficiente y yo decidía a donde comía-se excusó sonriendo el Uzumaki.

-¡ERES UN TACAÑO!-señaló ofendida la mujer.

-Cuando decidas pagarme más te llevaré a otro restaurante pero te aguantas-.

-¡HMMMPPP!-gruñó frustrada la mujer.

Hinata tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y ambos entraron al famoso establecimiento de comida rápida. Fueron recibidos por el dueño y cocinero del lugar.

-Hola Naruto. ¿Y quién es la bella señorita?-preguntó el cocinero.

-¿Señorita? Sí, claro. Es solo Hinata, mi jefa-le presentó Naruto de forma poco cortés.

-¡ESO FUE CRUEL! ¡NUNCA HABÍAS SIDO MALO CONMIGO!-regañó enojada y resentida Hinata.

-Eso le pasa por estar molestándome a cada rato con sus actos ridículos. ¿Qué trataba de hacer?-.

-"Mierda si se dio cuenta"-maldijo mentalmente la peliazul-¡JEJE, NADA, NADA!-.

-Sí claro. Mejor comamos, sírvame un ramen de miso de cerdo. Y para ella uno igual. Ambos de los más grandes-ordenó su plato a Teuchi.

-Enseguida-.

Después de varios minutos, les sirvieron su pedido. Hinata lo probó lentamente y le encantó.

-¡KYAAAAA! ¡ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE HE PROBADO!-.

-Ya ves que sí es un buen lugar-.

Hinata devoraba el ramen. De verdad que le gustó. Naruto la veía divertido porque su jefa como una niña cuando prueba un helado. Ambos terminaron de comer y se fueron del lugar.

-Vaya, eso fue rico. Me comi 12 platos, no estuvo mala tu elección-opinó Hinata.

-Sí, verdad-.

-¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? Necesito que me ayudes con algo-le propuso Hinata.

-¿Con qué? ¿Se volvió a meter otra cucaracha?-preguntó Naruto extrañado

-No, solo quería invitarte. Es todo-se excusó Hinata.

-Bien-.

Hinata estaba empezando a creer que su plan malvado funcionaría. Al llegar Hinata quiso hacer de las suyas intentando seducirlo, pero algo más sucedió.

-Hinata, ¿qué quieres hacer?-.

-No sé, charlar-dijo la Hyuga creyendo que podría empezar a coquetear con él.

-Bien. ¿Cuéntame de tu vida?-preguntó inesperadamente Naruto.

-¿Ehhh?-.

Esa pregunta tomó a Hinata por sorpresa.

-Nunca me has platicado mucho de tu vida privada-le dijo el rubio interesado.

-No muy me gusta hacerlo-expresó algo desganada la chica.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Bueno es un poco doloroso. No tuve una infancia agradable-reveló vagamente la mujer.

-Soy un buen oyente-.

Hinata miró los ojos de Naruto y en el fondo de su frío y pequeño corazón sentía que no sería juzgada por su asistente y no sabían porqué, pero empezó a contar su vida personal.

-Por donde empiezo. Mi padre era un famoso empresario como yo, pero jamás nos puso atención a mí y mi hermana menor. Mi mamá era muy maltratada por él y murió cuando yo era muy joven. Mi padre nunca le fue fiel y era un mujeriego de lo peor. Por eso no me gustaba acercarme a él y me daba pánico hacerlo. Creo que por eso evito las relaciones largas, no sé-confesó algo triste la jefa.

-Ya veo. ¿Y que pasó con él?-.

-Murió hace años. Su avión privado se cayó y explotó. Quedó hecho carbón-explicó Hinata sin sentimiento de lo ocurrido.

-¿Te dolió su perdida?-.

-No, no le tuve amor a él. Hanabi es la única a la que le tengo aprecio en el mundo. Y creo que a ti también-confesó la Hyuga.

-¿Yo?-cuestionó confundido el ojiazul.

-Eres amable conmigo. No eres como los demás hombres. Sabes, no tuve mucho amor en mi vida y tengo miedo de salir herida. Por eso no duro con alguien mucho tiempo-reveló la Hyuga.

Naruto tocó el hombro de Hinata y la miró serio a los ojos.

-Yo digo que no seas una bebé y es hora de crecer-le dijo Naruto.

-¿Disculpa?-habló confundida la mujer.

-Si sigues evadiendo la realidad, no sabrás de lo que te pierdes. Te quedarás sola si no abres tu corazón a alguna persona que te quiera sinceramente-le dijo cariñosamente Naruto.

-Tengo miedo Naruto. No quiero salir herida, no sabes lo que es que te lastimen-.

-¿Pasó algo que te hiciera daño?-preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-No quiero hablar de ello, odio tocar ese tema, por favor-le pidió suplicante la mujer.

Naruto abrazó a Hinata sorpresivamente y quedó en shock por lo ocurrido. Sin saber el motivo, ella estaba disfrutando el abrazo y se estaba empezando a sentir mejor de dolores del pasado.

-Gracias por animarme, pero creo que es demasiado tarde para mí-dijo entre susurros Hinata.

-No es cierto, siempre hay una oportunidad para ser feliz-refutó Naruto.

-Trataré de seguir tu consejo-.

-Bien. Me tengo que ir-.

-Cuídate, Naruto-.

Naruto se fue del apartamento y Hinata recordó lo que quería hacer.

-¡MALDICIÓN, SE ME OLVIDÓ SEDUCIRLO!-gritó furiosa consigo misma.

Ella se recostó frustrada, pero las palabras de Naruto resonaban en su mente. Nunca se había sentido tan desnuda delante de él o de otra persona. Sin querer le había revelado algunos de sus sentimientos más oscuros que ella había enterrado durante años.

-¿Por qué me sentí tan bien contándole todo? Bueno no sé, voy a olvidar este asunto-suspiró Hinata.

Hinata se acostó y recordaba la sonrisa sincera y los ojos azules de Naruto con un sonrojo, y sonrió porque él era un buen chico siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Enamorado de una hombreriega  
Capitulo 4 LOS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS DE UNA HOMBRERIEGA

lenxrin: Me imaginé algo asi como a Elmo de A huevo, triunfó el mal.

alexzero: Espero que te guste.

OTAKUFire: Solo habrá alguien que meterá dudas a Hinata y será alguien que no te imaginas.

Tsuki-NaruHina03: Aquí esta el capitulo. Creo que superará tus expectativas.

Emperor92: Aún no es el momento de la emoción. Surgirá cuando menos te lo esperes.

MadeNaruhina26: Que bueno, que te gusto. Aqui nos seguimos leyendo.

Hinata hablaba con Hanabi por teléfono sobre lo ocurrido. Necesitaba desahogarse de todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Así que le dijiste de tu vida? Tú nunca quieres hablar con alguien de eso-comentó sorprendida Hanabi.

-No sé porque lo hice. Me sentí en una extraña confianza con él. Nunca me había sucedido-confesó preocupada la chica.

-Para mí que te estas enamorando de él-dijo burlonamente la castaña.

¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡YO SOLO QUIERO TENER UN MOMENTO DE DIVERSIÓN CON ÉL!-expresó sonrojada y tratando de negar miserablemente lo que dijo su hermana.

-Hinata, Naruto es el único hombre en tu vida que no te usa como objeto de diversión y tú solo buscas seducirlo para probar tu punto-dedujo Hanabi seria.

-¿Qué punto?-.

-Que todos los hombres son unos lujuriosos que solo buscan el placer y buscar vengarte de ellos por lo de papá y tu ex siendo tú la hombreriega-reveló su hermana.

-¡CÁLLATE HANABI!-

-Solo te advierto una cosa. Te vas a arrepentir si sigues con esto de seducirlo. Tú serás la más dañada en esto-le avisó su hermana.

-Sí claro, adiós-finalizó la ojiperla molesta.

Hinata colgó muy enojada y refunfuñaba en su cama.

-Vaya que mi hermana es molesta. No saldré herida. Jamás lo haré-.

Al día siguiente, Naruto estaba trabajando en su oficina cuando una linda mujer rubia llamada Shion le estaba coqueteando de repente.

-¿Qué te parece si tú y yo salimos esta noche?-le propuso coquetamente la mujer rubia.

Hinata, quien de casualidad pasaba por allí, oyó todo y no le gustó la situación.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Discúlpame-.

-Vamos. Solo será una copa en mi apartamento, será divertido-insistía Shion.

"Que puta...¡UN SEGUNDO, ASI ES COMO ME VEO, ME SIENTO SUCIA!"-pensó Hinata en shock y algo asqueada.

-No puedo Shion. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Lo siento-finalizó Naruto.

Naruto se fue y Hinata quería bailar de felicidad.

-"JAJAJAAJA, NARUTO NO SALDRÁ CONMIGO! ¡ÉL ES MI HOMBRE!"-celebró mentalmente la mujer.

De repente, Hinata se dio cuenta de que acababa de pensar algo que no debía.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DIJE ESO?! ¡ÉL ES MI JUGUETE Y NADA MÁS!"-se corrigió mentalmente la chica y con un enorme sonrojo.

Naruto estaba pensativo en su oficina por la oferta de Shion, como todo chico cuando una mujer le propone una salida.

-"Vaya, no sabía que Shion le gustará, pero no me atrae, aunque es linda. Se sentía un poco similar con Hinata, pero es mucho más difícil no hacerle caso a mi jefa. Porque tenía que atraerme ella de todas las mujeres"-pensó muy pesadamente el rubio.

Naruto suspiró y se puso a trabajar. Hinata entró a su oficina un minuto más tarde.

-Oye Naruto. ¿Puedes desocuparte tantito?-preguntó la chica.

-Pero tengo bastante trabajo-.

-Ya adelantaste un montón y puedes tomarte un ligero descanso-ordenó la jefa.

-Bueno, tú mandas. ¿Qué desea?-preguntó el ojiazul.

-Bueno, ¿puede acompañarme a una reunión con un cliente? Es un empresario y necesito de tu apoyo porque es un cliente difícil-le pidió Hinata.

-Bueno. Si es así, sí te acompaño-aceptó el rubio.

Naruto y Hinata fueron a un club donde esperaron a su cliente para la empresa. Resultó ser un hombre de su edad llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

-Buenos días, yo soy Hinata Hyuga y él es mi asistente Naruto Uzumaki-se presentó Hinata formalmente.

Sasuke miraba lo atractiva de su clienta y Hinata hizo lo mismo.

-Bien. Es un gusto conocerlo por fin-saludó la mujer-"Vaya que si es guapo"-pensó la chica y algo sonrojada.

Naruto se puso un poco molesto por la actitud de su superior.

-"Ya cayó de nuevo"-pensó muy enojado el Uzumaki.

-Igualmente, soy Sasuke Uchiha, señorita-respondió el pelinegro de forma seductora.

Pasaron hablándose y a la vez coqueteándose, y Naruto estaba solo callado. No podía irse porque sería grosero hacer eso ante un cliente tan importante como Sasuke.

-Eso es excelente. Le parecería si discutimos de nuevo en otra ocasión y nos conocemos un poco mejor-propuso presuntuosamente Hinata.

-Me parece buena idea. ¿Dónde?-.

-En el restaurante La Maravilla. Naruto, hazme una reservación en ese lugar para dos personas-ordenó descaradamente la Hyuga.

-Como diga jefa-expresó secamente la chica.

Hinata y Naruto iban en el carro, pero el Uzumaki no dijo una sola palabra. Ella trataba de generar un tema de conversación y Naruto terminaba abruptamente con la charla.

-Eso estuvo muy bien. Logramos cerrar un jugoso negocio. Gracias Naruto-.

-Ok-respondió sin ganas el rubio.

-¿Te pasa algo, Naruto?-preguntó confundida la Hyuga.

-No tengo nada, señorita Hyuga-.

-Ah bueno, ¿ya reservaste el lugar donde iré con Sasuke?-.

-Ya-.

-Estás algo cortante el día de hoy-.

-No le interesa, mejor ocúpese de sus asuntos-finalizó Naruto.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Hinata se encontraba en su oficina pensativa lo por lo ocurrido con Naruto en el coche.

-¿Por qué Naruto estaba así? Se vio un poco grosero regresando del negocio-expresó Hinata haciendo un mohín.

El teléfono sonó de repente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y Hinata contestó.

-Bueno-.

-Hola. ¿Oye sigues molesta por lo de ayer?-preguntó Hanabi curiosa.

-Ummm, la verdad ya no. ¿que crees? Ya tengo con quien salir esta noche-le platicó feliz la chica peliazul.

-¿Naruto?-.

-No, que va. Con un empresario súper guapo llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto y yo fuimos a hacer una charla con él y le pedí una cita para conocernos mejor. Naruto ya me reservó todo-expresó emocionada Hinata.

-¡HINATA, ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER UNA CITA ENFRENTE DE LAS NARICES DE NARUTO?!-regañó severamente Hanabi.

-¿Qué tiene?-preguntó Hinata entre confundida y curiosa.

-¡SABÍAS QUE PERDISTE CUALQUIER AVANCE QUE TENÍAS CON NARUTO! ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA, SI ANTES NO QUERÍA SALIR CONTIGO, AHORA MENOS!-explicó furiosa la castaña.

-Hmp, no me importa. Cuando me aburra de Sasuke saldré con él y punto-dijo Hinata sin darle importancia al asunto.

-Que te conste que yo te lo advertí-le avisó la castaña.

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas. Adiós-finalizó algo enojada Hinata.

Hinata colgó su llamada y dejó a Hanabi muy molesta porque iba a pagar caro lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Odio que me regañe. Parece mi madre que Dios la tenga en su gloria-se quejó la Hyuga.

Hinata fue al restaurante en donde se encontraría a Sasuke ese mismo día. Ambos iniciaron una relación algo corta. Resultaba que él era casado y ella cuando se enteró estaba muy enfadada. Quizás era una hombreriega, pero no robamaridos. Él nunca olvidaría el rodillazo que le metió en su entrepierna cuando lo vio por última vez  
Un dia después de romper con Sasuke, Hinata iba campante a ver a su asistente para seguir con su plan malévolo.

-¡NARUTOOOO! ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Tengo hambre. ¿Quieres que te invite algo?-propuso feliz la chica.

-No, gracias. No tengo hambre, váyase sola-respondió secamente Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó muy intrigada por la actitud muy distante y cortante en los últimos días de su asistente.

-Nada que le interese, señorita Hyuga-dijo fríamente el ojiazul.

Hinata sintió una daga en el corazón. No le gustaba que él fuera asi con ella. Se sentía igual que tratar con su padre fallecido.

-¿Que te sucede? Si es algo malo, te puedo ayudar-expresó Hinata ya muy preocupada por la actitud de Naruto.

-¡VÁYASE DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO VERLA!-le gritó Naruto muy enojado.

Hinata se fue sin decir ninguna palabra. Aunque ya había peleado en algunas veces al romper sus relaciones, nunca se sintió así con alguien. Empezó a llorar sin saber por qué en su oficina  
Hinata llamó a su hermana menor y ella le contestó.

-¿Hanabi?-dijo llorando Hinata.

-Hinata, ¿qué te pasa? Suenas demasiado mal. ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó preocupada Hanabi.

-Naruto...m-me gritó muy fuerte y feo-le contó en llanto la Hyuga.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?-.

-Yo solo quería invitarlo a comer y charlar, ¡PERO ME DIJO QUE ME LARGARA DE SU PRESENCIA!-le contó llorando más fuerte.

-Ves, te lo advertí. Y creo saber por qué. Creo que a Naruto le gustas mucho y no es una simple atracción. Es más un enamoramiento profundo y amor del bueno-comentó la hermana menor.

Hinata estaba en shock por las palabras de Hanabi.

-Naruto, ¿me ama?-.

-Creo que sí. Todavía está enojado porque lo llevaste a esa reunión con Sasuke y coqueteaste descaradamente en su presencia-explicó detalladamente la chica.

Hinata se sentía mal por él. Naruto era su único amigo y no sabía que decir por esto.

-Me equivoqué, no sé que hacer. Me siento terrible-.

-Te gusta Naruto, no lo niegues más. Lloras por el único hecho de que él te mandó a volar. Si hubiera sido alguien más no te habría hecho sentir así-le dijo la cruda verdad de las cosas.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE NARUTO SE ENOJE CONMIGO! ¡NO ME INTERESA SI ME RECHAZA Y QUE ÉL NO ME QUIERA EN SU VIDA! ¡NO ME INTERESA SI EL ME DESPRECIA Y ME DEJA! ¡YO NO NECESITO SU CARIÑO Y AFECTO HANABI!-gritó Hinata negándolo todo patéticamente.

La ojiperla mayor colgó abruptamente y se fue de su oficina llorando desconsoladamente.

-Mierda, ésto no es bueno. Necesito hablar de emergencia a Naruto. Una Hinata inestable es peligrosa-dijo muy preocupada la chica.

Ella marcó al teléfono de Naruto. Hinata se lo dio por si no podía contactarla.

-Bueno-.

-¡NARUTO, BUSCA A HINATA DE INMEDIATO! ¡POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO!-pidió Hanabi rápidamente.

-¿Ahora qué le pasa a ella? ¿Qué tontería quiere ahora?-preguntó sonando algo enojado el rubio.

-¡NO ES MOMENTO DE HACER BERRINCHE NARUTO! ¡HINATA SE FUE DE LA OFICINA EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO Y NO SE A DONDE SE DIRIJA! ¡SE OÍA TERRIBLEMENTE MAL! ¡ME CONTÓ QUE TE ENOJASTE CON ELLA Y SE DEPRIMIÓ DEMASIADO!-le contó la castaña ojiperla.

-¿Y que tiene que ver con que me llames? Ya está grande y todos nos deprimimos alguna vez y no es para tanto escándalo-refunfuñó el rubio.

-Nunca has visto a mi hermana cuando se deprime. No soporta el rechazo total de alguien que le importa. Ella comete muchas locuras cuando entra en ese estado-explicó Hanabi.

-¿Qué pasa con ella cuando entra en depresión?-.

-La última vez fue hace muchos años. Mi hermana una vez se enamoró de alguien, pero él la dejó por una mujer que lo traía loco. Eso destruyó por completo a Hinata, y el día que ese patán se casó, dejó de creer en el amor por completo y se volvió así como es. ¿Sabes lo que pasó cuando se deprimió por eso? La encontramos ahogada de borracha, vomitada y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. No la reconocíamos por como se encontraba-relató tristemente Hanabi por lo ocurrido hace años.

Naruto estaba sorprendido y espantado por esto. No se perdonaría si a ella le pasaba algo malo por su culpa.

-¡IRÉ A VERLA, GRACIAS POR TODO!-.

Naruto le colgó rápido y se dirigió al apartamento de su jefa.

-Espero que esta vez Hinata no haga otra locura. Naruto, cuídala por mí-suspiró muy preocupada la Hyuga.

Naruto iba en su carro al departamento de Hinata. Estaba cerrado bajo llave. El chico abrió con la que el tenía. Revisó cada habitación y la encontró en un estado bastante lamentable.  
Hinata estaba sollozando, estaba ebria con un botella media llena de whisky en su mano, hipeando, sus ojos estaban tapando con su otro brazo. Se veía bastante patética y muy lastimosa.  
Naruto se sintió muy mal por Hinata. Le quitó la botella de whisky y ella alzó su vista.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, NO ME VEAS ASI! ¡NO ME GUSTA QUE ME VEAN ASI! ¡JURÉ QUE NADIE ME VERÍA LLORAR DE NUEVO!-empezó a decir entre lagrimas de ebriedad y furia la mujer.

Hinata siguió sollozando. Naruto no dijo ninguna palabra. Él la abrazó y ella forcejeó tratando de romper el abrazo.

-¡SUÉLTAME NARUTO! ¡DEJAME SOLA, NO TE NECESITO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VEAS ASI! ¡NO VOLVERÉ A SER LA HINATA DÉBIL Y LLORONA! ¡NO QUIERO DARLE EL GUSTO A MI PADRE Y A ESE IDIOTA MALNACIDO DE SER ASÍ OTRA VEZ! ¡SUÉLTAME!-gritó la chica resistiéndose a Naruto.

Naruto no la dejaba de soltar. Hinata aparte de que no tenía mucha fuerza en comparación con él, ella estaba ebria y no la ayudaba.

-¡SUÉLTAME, POR FAVOR! ¡DEJAME EN PAZ, POR FAVOR!-imploraba la mujer.

Finalmente, Hinata dejó de forcejear y lloró sobre el pecho de Naruto. Ella no podía dejar de estar abrazada de él.

-No quiero volver a sufrir. No quiero que un hombre me vuelva a lastimar, no quiero que me abandonen de nuevo, no quiero sufrir por amor, no quiero-susurraba mientras sollozaba borracha.

Hinata seguía llorando y Naruto le daba cariños de consuelo. Ella se fue calmando poco a poco.

-Lo siento Naruto, no me dejes. No te enojes conmigo. Perdóname, te lo suplico-pidió muy despacito la chica y Naruto logró escucharla.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por el rumbo que tomo la situación. Hinata no era de las que se pedía perdón.

-Perdóname por ser tan mala. Yo quise invitarte a salir para divertirme, pero no tome en cuenta tus sentimientos. Me gusta estar contigo, no me odies. Te quiero mucho. Me gustas mucho, siempre lo has hecho-le dijo en voz baja la Hyuga.

Naruto ahora si estaba sorprendido. Hinata por estar ebria empezó a soltar la verdad sin negar su situación y sus sentimientos más profundos.

-Tengo mucho miedo Naruto. No quiero que me dejes, te necesito a mi lado. Mi vida siempre ha sido un enorme desastre, mi padre era un demonio, mi madre que yo amaba con todo mi corazón se murió. Mi hermana es lo único que me queda, pero no la veo mucho por su escuela en Tokio y solo te tengo a tí. Tú siempre me haces sentir mejor conmigo misma. Lamento haberte hecho eso con Sasuke, y creo que con todos los hombres con los que salido. Me siento terrible. Me quise desquitar con los hombres que se atravesaran pero me has dejado prendada. Mi hermana tenía razón, yo fui la que cai en tus redes y tú no. Lo siento tanto Naruto. Soy una horrible persona...no me dejes sola. Te lo pido por favor. No me abandones. Te quiero demasiado. No me dejes solita-suplicó la chica con miedo y desesperación ante la posibilidad.

-Cálmate Hinata. No voy a dejarte-.

-¿Me lo juras?-dijo con ojos ebrios y suplicantes.

-Te lo juro, de veras-sonrió el rubio.

-Te quiero mucho, quédate conmigo. Haz lo que quieras conmigo-le propuso en su borrachera la mujer.

-Solo ven aquí y descansa-respondió el rubio.

Naruto la llevó a su cuerpo y la abrazó, y no se apartó de ella. Hinata se quedó dormida después de unos minutos. Él la llevó cargada en brazos en su cama y se quedó a su lado. Su amada lo necesitaba y no la pensaba abandonar. Se quedó profundamente dormido junto con ella. Hinata inconscientemente suspiraba.

-Naruto, te amo-.


	5. Chapter 5

Enamorado de una hombreriega

Capítulo 5 UNA HOMBRERIEGA NINFÓMANA

NaruHina The Last: Que bueno. Habrán bonitas escenas.

alexzero: Seré más específico con la situación que ella ha platicado vagamente cuando estaba ebria en el otro capítulo.

AlejandroKurosaki: En este universo, Sasuke y Naruto no se conocían hasta ese momento. El incidente entre ambos servirá para que Hinata tome una decisión definitiva.

MadeNaruHina26: Voy a terminarla cueste lo que cueste.

lenxrin: Hinata comenzará a calmarse y sorpresa en el siguiente episodio.

Emperor92: Voy a tratar de leer tus historias cuando pueda.

Al día siguiente, Hinata despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Unos segundos más tarde, ella miró que Naruto la abrazaba. No se movió de ahí por algún motivo desconocido.

Hinata sabía porqué pero quería quedarse así. Se sentía por un segundo en paz. No quería pensar, solo quedar así con Naruto. Unos minutos más tarde, él despertó.

-Ya despertaste. ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Naruto a la peliazul.

-Terrible. ¿Cuánto bebí?-preguntó la Hyuga con una cruda terrible.

-Bastante. Bebiste media botella de Whisky-señaló Naruto.

-Vaya con razón. Me duele la cabeza. Lamento causarte tantos problemas-dijo sintiéndose pésima por su asistente.

-No te preocupes Hinata, de veras-sonrió Naruto.

Hinata se sentía mal por él. Siempre le causaba más problemas de lo necesario.

-¿Quieres un poco de sopa?-preguntó Naruto a su jefa.

-Sí, gracias-aceptó desganada la Hyuga.

Hinata comió su sopa. Naruto nunca se apartó de ella.

-Naruto, perdóname por ser desconsiderada contigo. Fui una egoísta-suplicó la Hyuga.

-Perdóname tú por gritarte. Fui muy grosero-también se disculpó el rubio.

-No es como si me lo mereciera. Fui muy confianzuda, lo siento mucho-lamentó la ojiperla.

-Bueno-.

Naruto la abrazó. Hinata se sentía bien al estar así con él.

-Gracias de todo corazón Naruto-.

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste cuando estabas ebria?-preguntó el ojiazul por curiosidad.

-¿Dije algo malo? Es que siempre digo cosas comprometedoras y no puedo callar verdades si estoy borracha. Por eso trato de no beber con amigos. Ya me ha generado problemas-dijo angustiada la mujer.

-No dijiste nada-mintió Naruto para no preocupar a su jefa.

-Bueno. Gracias, por un segundo creí que dije algo que me podría arrepentir o causarme problemas contigo. Ya no los quiero tener-expresó algo triste la peliazul.

-Sí. No te preocupes-.

Al dia siguiente Hinata se encontraba en su oficina. Charlaba de nuevo con su hermana.

-Que bueno que no cometiste una locura. ¡ME TENÍAS CON EL ALMA EN UN HILO!-regañó furiosa la castaña a su hermana mayor.

-Lo siento mucho-.

-¡ESPERO QUE HAYAS APRENDIDO LA LECCIÓN! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS UNA TONTERÍA!-regañaba más severamente Hanabi a Hinata.

-¡DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UNA NIÑA!-reclamó Hinata ante tanta regañada.

-¡ES QUE ACTÚAS COMO UNA NIÑA CHIQUITA!-.

-Sí, ya entendí-arremedó Hinata a su hermana.

-¿Y vas a seguir con tus intenciones con Naruto?-.

-¡SI!-.

-¡CREÍ QUE HABÍAS APRENDIDO LA LECCIÓN!-exclamó la Hyuga menor en el teléfono.

-Pero no forzaré a Naruto a que quiera algo conmigo. Sabes, no quiero salir con otros chicos por el momento-reveló inesperadamente Hinata a su hermana.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUÉ HICISTE CON MI HERMANA!?-preguntó sorprendida Hanabi.

-¡NO HAGAS CHISTES TONTOS!-.

-¡ES QUE TÚ LA CHICA MÁS FÁCIL DEL MUNDO! ¡¿QUÉ NO SALDRÁS CON MÁS HOMBRES?! ¡NI TÚ TE LA CREES!-empezó a seguir regañando a su hermana.

-¡ES EN SERIO! ¡NO QUIERO ARRUINARLO CON NARUTO!-explicó la mujer a su hermana.

-¿En serio lo harás por él?-.

-Si. Sabes, todo lo que pasó anteayer fue por el rechazo que me dio. Me sentí pésima por ello y me di cuenta que Naruto de verdad me gusta mucho, ya no lo voy a negar más. Pero no quiero forzar las cosas-explicó la Hyuga a Hanabi.

-Vaya. Si que estás loca, primero eres una hombreriega y ahora una monjita casta-dijo burlonamente la castaña.

-No seas tonta. Ya me aburrí de seguir con esta vida. Ayer toqué fondo con todo esto. Casi pierdo a mi mejor amigo por ser una egoísta-.

-Y puta-agregó graciosamente Hanabi.

-No puedo replicar eso. No quiero ver esos ojos en Naruto-.

-¿Cuáles?-.

-Los mismos de odio. Me rompió el corazón que mi Naruto me mirara como papá lo hacía y ni hablar de...-.

-Naruto sabe de tu ex-confesó incómoda la Hyuga.

-¡¿POR QUÉ LE CONTASTE?!-dijo angustiada y enojada Hinata.

-¡NO SE ME OCURRIÓ OTRA COSA PARA QUE NARUTO FUERA A VERTE AYER! ¡NO SEAS MALAGRADECIDA!-se excusó Hanabi.

Hinata hizo un puchero por el comentario, pero se sentía libre de no ocultar esa parte de su pasado.

-Bueno, al menos es un secreto menos que no tengo que ocultar-suspiró la empresaria.

-Sí, Hinata. Por cierto, no lastimes más a Naruto. Es un buen hombre y estoy segura de que él te ama, pero tú no le has dado la confianza para que estén juntos-aconsejó Hanabi.

-Ya sé Hanabi. No pienso decepcionarlo de nuevo-aceptó la mujer.

-Espero que no me cuelguen de golpe como las ultimas veces. ¡YA ME HARTÉ!-regañó la pequeña ojiperla.

-Perdón por eso. Cuídate mucho. Iré a visitarte mañana que tengo libre para pasar tiempo juntas. Recuerda que mañana tenemos esa importante fiesta y no podemos faltar como Hyugas que somos-le recordó la empresaria.

-Bien. Mi novio Konohamaru me acompañará, así que está bien...¡Y NO TRATES DE SEDUCIRLO!-.

-¡OYE, YO NO ME METO CON CHICOS CON NOVIA Y LO DE ESA VEZ CON SASUKE FUE PORQUE ME MINTIERON!-.

-Era un chiste. Nos vemos-se despidió la castaña.

Cuando Hinata colgó, Naruto entraba en ese momento a su oficina.

-Naruto, cancela mis planes-pidió Hinata.

-¿Qué? ¿A poco ya se consiguió otro hombre?-preguntó Naruto consternado.

-¡ERES CRUEL! ¡MI VIDA NO SE BASA EN LOS HOMBRES!-reclamó Hinata indignada.

-Perdón, es la costumbre, ¿qué hará?-cuestionó Naruto sin saber que iba a hacer la Hyuga.

-Iré a ver a mi hermana e vamos a llegar a una fiesta-explicó Hinata.

-¿Volveré a sacarla ebria de un antro de nuevo?-bromeó Naruto.

-¡SIGUES CON TUS COMENTARIOS CRUELES!-le señaló con un dedo indignada la empresaria.

-Ya sabes el viejo y conocido dicho: Cría fama y échate a dormir-.

-¡NO SOY TAN ALCOHÓLICA COMO PIENSAS!-siguió regañando la mujer.

-Eso no juzga como la encontré ayer-.

-Eres malo. No se por que sigo teniéndote de asistente-comentó molesta.

-Porque es un desastre sin mí-.

Hinata se volteó molesta. Naruto la abrazó detrás sorpresivamente.

-Hinata, sabe que es una buena jefa. No se ponga así-le mencionó en el oído Naruto.

Hinata no se podía enojar con él. Le gustaba sus abrazos. Aprovechó el momento para hacerle una proposición.

-Lo perdono pero con una condición: Me va a acompañar a la fiesta que iré con Hanabi. No quiero llegar sola y tú eres el único en quién confió-le comentó la ojiperla.

-¿En serio? ¿No hará lo mismo que con Sasuke?-.

-No, Naruto. Además Hanabi me asesina si algo una tontería. Seré totalmente profesional, y además habrá paparazis de revistas importantes-le avisó la Hyuga.

-Bueno. Estaré allí-.

-Oye, antes de irte...-le dijo Hinata a su asistente.

Hinata sorpresivamente le plantó un beso atrevido en los labios a Naruto, quien fue tomado desprevenido.

-Gracias por ser amable conmigo siempre-agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa la mujer.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME BESÓ?!-cuestionó en shock el rubio.

-Quería hacerlo-mencionó con cara traviesa la chica.

Pero a Hinata le voltearon el juego y ella fue tomada por sorpresa. Naruto le dio un beso sumamente caliente y lleno de pasión que había reprimido. Quería vengarse de ella. Pero no se dieron cuenta que ambos se dejaron llevar por ese beso. Ambos se miraban e instintivamente volvieron a besarse.

Naruto la tomó por la cintura mientras la alzaba. Hinata no razonaba. Ese beso era el mejor que había tenido en toda su vida. Naruto la empezó a recorrer por el cuello.

Hinata gemia al sentir los labios de Naruto recorrerla. Respiraba forzosamente y con mucha dificultad.

Naruto la alzó contra el escritorio mientras alzaba su falda. Naruto se bajaba los pantalones. Él ya no pudo contenerse más. Ese beso destruyó la resistencia que tenía para negar los avances de Hinata.

Naruto desabrochó su blusa y su sostén. Los senos de Hinata eran hermosos. El empezó a besarlos y lamerlos con dulzura.

-¡AAAAAHH, AAAAHHH!-gemía Hinata.

Naruto retiró la ropa interior de la falda de Hinata y la comenzó a penetrar. Hinata estaba excitada, y algo sorprendida del tamaño de Naruto Jr.

-¡OHHHHH NARUTO!-seguía quejándose la muchacha.

Hinata tapaba su boca para no ser oída por los que estaba fuera de la oficina.

-!HINATAAA! ¡NO PUEDO MÁS HINATA, TE AMO! ¡TE AMO TANTO!-.

Esas palabras terminaron por estimular a la Hyuga y besó con más locura a su asistente.

-¡SIGUE ASÍ, NARUTO!-.

Ambos estaban rojos de la cara y sudados.

-¡NARUTO, ME VENGO!-.

-¡NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

Ambos tuvieron un increíble orgasmo. Tuvieron que reprimir sus gritos para evitar ser descubiertos.

Los dos quedaron viéndose. Siguieron besándose por unos minutos. Para Hinata era la primera vez que un beso se sentía asi. Un solo beso la volvió loca y la hizo perder la razón. Nunca le había pasado, ni siquiera con su ex.

Después de un rato se estaban arreglando rápidamente para evitar ser comprometidos.

-Hinata, lamento lo de hace rato. No sé qué me pasó, yo..-trató de disculparse el rubio.

-N-no te preocupes Naruto, jijiji. Fue divertido-sonrió Hinata.

-Supongo que yo también caí en tus redes. Ya cumpliste tu objetivo-dijo el Uzumaki con algo de pesar.

-Ummm, no del todo. No estoy satisfecha-.

-¿Ehhh?-.

-Digamos que-empezó a hablar Hinata mientras acorralaba a Naruto contra la pared-haré una excepción contigo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Me gustas Naruto, no porque eres increíble en el sexo, aunque ya sumaste puntos con eso, jejeje. Nunca me he sentido asi con alguien-explicó Hinata feliz.

-¿Qué no has sentido?-.

-No sé como explicarlo. Creo que sin querer yo fui la que cayó ante tí-.

Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla con mucho cariño.

-Te hago un trato Naruto Uzumaki, no me meteré con nadie, y a cambio tú serás exclusivamente mío. Soy algo exigente, pero sabes como cumplir mis expectativas-expresó la mujer analíticamente.

Hinata le llevó las manos de Naruto a su firme trasero.

-¡¿Q-QUEEEEE?!-.

-Ya no puedes negar que me deseas. Me hiciste pasar un buen rato. Pero puedes mejorar aún mas. Sé que sabes que soy bastante ninfómana y tienes la razón, es una de las razones por las que no me duran mis relaciones. Pero tú se ve que eres resistente, te deseo y mucho-.

Naruto estaba derrotado. Sus instintos pudieron más que su cordura.

-Espero que lo piense bien. Si no tiene algo que hacer avíseme por teléfono y vaya a mi apartamento-le indicó la Hyuga.

-¿Cuánto durará esto?-.

-No lo sé-.

-¿A qué se refiere? ¿No la voy a aburrir como a todos?-.

-Si ese fuera el caso, hubieras sido despedido desde hace mucho. No planeo que esto sea algo pasajero y efímero-le confesó la Hyuga.

-¿Será solo sexo?-.

-Umm, contigo no lo creo. Tienes derecho a divertirte conmigo. Tal vez como amigos con derecho, pero sería solo para tí. No creo que me sentiría a gusto con otra persona. Saldríamos a comer a donde tu quieras, no se. A tí se te ocurrirá algo-le informó la mujer.

-Oye, si no es molestia, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-Sí, ¿qué quieres saber?-.

-¿Por qué yo?-preguntó dudoso el Uzumaki.

-Me haces sentir diferente. Sé que no eres rico o famoso, pero eso no importa. Me haces sentir mejor siempre y me olvido de mis problemas contigo-confesó con una linda y sincera sonrisa la mujer.

-Ya veo-.

-Te invitó a comer algo. Me debes una salida-.

-Esta bien. Iremos pero, ¿a dónde?-.

-Llévame al ramen de Ichiraku, me quedé con ganas de uno esa vez-reveló avergonzada la ojiperla.

-Jaajaja. Bien iremos cuando sea el almuerzo-.


	6. Chapter 6

Enamorado de una hombreriega  
Capítulo 6 UNA HOMBRERIEGA SEDUCTORA Y SEDUCIDA  
Hinata estaba en su apartamento de lo más feliz. Por fin había logrado su meta. Sedujo con éxito a su asistente y ahora era su nuevo juguete sexual. El único detalle es que por más que quería, no podía verlo como tal.  
Naruto había calado dentro de su corazón bastante fuerte.

-Ay Naruto, ¿que has hecho conmigo? No se quién fue el seducido, ¿si tú o yo?-suspiró la mujer.

Hinata estaba recostada en su cama recordando lo de la tarde. Le emocionó el recuerdo de haber sido montada y ser poseída por Naruto. Le provocó muchos sentimientos que no habían salido a la luz en mucho tiempo.  
Hinata siguió respirando profundo. En eso sonó su teléfono y justamente era Naruto quien se encontraba en la llamada. Hinata decidió actuar en su personalidad de siempre y contestó.

-Hola guapo, ¿decidiste tomar mi oferta?-preguntó con un tono seductor la mujer.

-Lo pensé mucho y si lo haré, pero será a mi modo-informó serio el rubio.

-Está bien. Será interesante salirme de la rutina. Te extraño y me refiero a Naruto Jr-comentó la Hyuga de forma pervertida.

-Eres una golosa, ¿lo sabías?-respondió algo molesto el rubio.

-Oye, lo decía del buen modo. Me quedé con ganas de tí-.

-Hmp, lo que tú digas. Oye se acabó el agua en mi casa. ¿Puedo ir a tu apartamento a tomar una ducha?-preguntó avergonzado el asistente.

-Sabes que parte de nuestro trato es ese. Puedes venir si lo deseas, corazón-aceptó la jefa.

Gracias, llegaré en un rato-.

Naruto colgó y Hinata sonreía. Se sentía como una niña cuando el chico que le gustaba iba a llegar a su casa. Recordó en ese momento que su ex no era detallista con ella.

-Naruto, no sabes cuan feliz me haces en este momento. No te lo diré aún, pero eres lo que yo soñaba en un hombre antes de ser traicionada por él-recordó melancólicamente la Hyuga.

Recordaba cuando era una niña tímida e inocente antes de que ese sujeto destruyó su corazón. Creía que esa Hinata había muerto hace mucho, pero estaba sumamente equivocada. Aun quedaba esa parte de ella que deseaba el cariño y amor de un buen hombre.  
De repente, Hinata oyó sonar el timbre de su departamento.

-Guau, pasó rápido el tiempo. ¡YA VOY!-.

Hinata abrió y vio que era Naruto vestido informalmente.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?-.

-Sí, pasa-.

:-Gracias. ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó el rubio.

-Bien, esto descansando-.

Naruto entró y platicaban de todo un poco. Pero el asistente decidió irse a tomar un baño.

-Hinata, voy a tomar una ducha-.

-Bueno, espero que la disfrutes-.

Naruto se desvistió y prendió la regadera. Estaba bañándose a gusto cuando sorpresivamente alguien lo abrazó por detrás. Era Hinata quien estaba totalmente desnuda. Sus enormes senos se presionaban en la espalda de Naruto.

-¡HINATA! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-exclamó Naruto avergonzado y tapándose con las manos.

-Bañándome con mi amante. Debiste verlo venir considerando como soy y que estás en mi casa-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa burlona.

-Me sorprendiste-.

-Sabes, esto es excitante. Bañarse juntos es muy intimo para mí y no lo he hecho con nadie, de verdad-confesó la Hyuga.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí, no quería involucrarme más de lo debido con ningún hombre-le contó la chica.

-Eres una pervertida de lo peor, de veras-.

-Pero soy tu pervertida-.

Hinata besó a Naruto. Debido a la excitación del momento empezaron a los tener un enorme faje.

(Nota: En México es cuando te besas y tocas en lugares íntimos).

Naruto después de apagar la regadera y se llevó cargada a Hinata a la cama. El Uzumaki empezó a besarla por todas partes saboreando por fin el cuerpo de diosa que tenía su ahora amante. No sabia cuanto realmente había deseado recorrer cada parte de su anatomía y no podía parar de hacer gemir a la mujer que tenía frente a él.  
Por su parte, Hinata estaba muriendo del placer que le estaba dando Naruto. En su opinión, éste era el mejor amante que ha tenido hasta la fecha y los rebasaba por mucho.

-Maldita sea, Naruto. Eres muy bueno-dijo entrecortada la mujer.

-No sabes cuantas veces fantaseé tenerte debajo de mí, mirándome así como ahora. Prepárate Hinata porque no pienso parar hasta oírte gritar mi nombre-le advirtió con cara muy pasional el asistente.

Hinata miraba el rostro de Naruto y notó algo muy distinto a otros hombres que ella había conocido. No solo era deseo en su físico o el orgullo de tenerla en la cama y presumirlo al día siguiente. La mirada de Naruto implicaba deseo, atracción devota y lo más importante, amor puro hacía ella. Eso la hizo sentirse protegida y su corazón palpitaba inexplicablemente por sentir que alguien procuraba el bien de la persona que amaba más que el suyo.  
Naruto besaba el abdomen de su jefa y le daba un placer hasta ahora desconocido a la mujer porque nadie se había tomado la molestia de ir despacio. Por lo común cada acostón en que estaba involucrada, nunca pasaban del coito y siempre era muy rápido.

-¿Q-qué haces?-dijo Hinata tímidamente y extasiada.

-Relájate mi amor, tu flojita y cooperando-le susurró Naruto.

-Pero...¡OH SANTO CIELO, NARUTO!-gritó excitada la chica.

Naruto empezó a aplicar un cunnilingus bastante bueno a su pareja. Nadie sabía ésto, pero era la primera vez que la Hyuga le daban sexo oral. Hinata gemía incontrolablemente porque la lengua de Naruto devoraba su intimidad.

-¡SIGUE ASÍ, MALDITA SEA!-.

Hinata se retorcía del placer que solo le otorgaba el sexo oral. Lo peor del asunto es que Naruto estaba estimulando muy bien su punto G.

-¡NARUTO, ERES TAN BUENO! ¡OH NO PUEDO MÁS, NO PUEDO MAS, NARUTO!-dijo en su punto máximo la mujer.

Hinata se vino en la cara de Naruto sin poder evitarlo. Nunca había tenido un placer semejante en tan poco tiempo. Ella respiraba de forma muy dificultosa y daba una gran sonrisa al respecto.

-Guau, ¿cómo eres tan bueno? No te hagas y dime la verdad-exigió cansada la chica con curiosidad.

-Uuum, te diré la verdad. Tuve una novia hace mucho tiempo, pero terminé con ella. Quedamos como amigos-confesó el rubio.

-Ya veo. Pero no quita que tienes talento para complacer a una mujer, ahora menos que vayas a dejar de ser mi juguete sexual, cariño-mencionó la mujer Hyuga.

-Es halagador viniendo de la mujer más fácil del mundo-.

-¡OYE!-.

-Es broma-tranquilizó el asistente a su volátil jefa.

-Cállate y sígueme besando, tonto-finalizó Hinata.

Después eso se siguieron besando un tiempo. Naruto abrió las piernas de Hinata y empezó a estocarla sin piedad.  
Los dos estaba todos sudados y rojos. Hinata sentía que su vientre era golpeado por el miembro de Naruto.

-¡NARUTO, MÁS FUERTE, MÁS RÁPIDO!-pedía sin cesar la mujer.

¡HINATA, ERES MUY ESTRECHA!-.

Hinata besaba a Naruto de lengua. Su pasión ya rebasaba lo moral. Para la chica hombreriega era la primera vez que sentía que el sexo fuera más placentero de lo normal. Sentía esas mariposas de hacerlo con alguien que te gustara de verdad y que el otro correspondiera tus sentimientos.

-¡HINATA, YA NO PUEDO MÁS! ¡ME VOY A VENIR!-.

-¡HAZLO DENTRO DE MÍ! ¡TE AMO, ME CORRO!-gritó inesperadamente la chica.

-¡HINATA!-.

Naruto terminó eyaculando adentro de Hinata. El cayó pesadamente en el pecho de la Hyuga por el cansancio. Ambos tenían sus oídos zumbando y respiraban con dificultad y su vista estaba nublada.  
Para Hinata era el mejor polvo que había tenido en su vida y Naruto estaba molido. Ambos se abrazaron y él la acariciaba tiernamente mientras ella se dejaba querer por su amante.

-Eso fue maravilloso-opinó muy cansada Hinata.

-No lo dices por lástima, ¿verdad?-.

-Naruto, estoy exhausta en una sola ronda. ¿Acaso crees que miento? Me duelen las caderas-dijo agotada la mujer.

-Bueno. Eso es bueno, creo-.

-Deja de hablar y bésame-interrumpió la peliazul.

Ambos se besaron de forma cariñosa un tiempo. En ese momento, a Naruto le surgió una enorme curiosidad. Cuando terminaron de besarse, el Uzumaki hizo su pregunta:

-Hinata-.

-Sí, Naruto-.

-¿Quién es el ex que tanto mencionó Hanabi?-.

Hinata se estremeció ante esa pregunta tan repentina y se puso muy nerviosa.

-Lo siento, fue una pregunta estúpida-dijo Naruto decidiendo dejar la pregunta por la borda.

-No, descuida. Te diré quien es-aceptó contar sobre ello la chica.

-Bueno-.

-Se llama Gaara Del Desierto. Antes era mi mejor amigo en la infancia. Su padre y el mío eran socios, y asi nos conocimos. Cuando eramos niños, era bueno conmigo y yo estaba sumamente estaba enamorada de él pero...-empezó a contar la mujer, aunque paró de hablar por el dolor que le producía hablar de ese asunto.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

Hinata dio una mirada triste y se recostó en el hombro de Naruto.

-Gaara y yo eramos novios cuando solía ser una inocente y tímida chica. Pero llegó el dia en el que él quiso que le diera mi virginidad y prometió que yo sería su esposa. Yo le creí como una tonta-suspiró por lo sucedido esa vez.

-¿Le diste tu virginidad?-.

-Sí, fui una tonta. Poco después de eso se anunció de que estaba comprometido con otra mujer-recordó con gran pesar la ojiperla.

-Oh, Hinata-dijo Naruto sintiéndose mal por ella.

-Eso partió mi corazón. Yo todavía creía que él la dejaría para estar conmigo, me engañó por completo e incluso yo le declaré mis sentimientos y que huyera conmigo. No aceptó y dijo que no haría algo tan infantil y absurdo-dijo con la mirada muy gacha la Hyuga.

Naruto estaba furioso. Si él estuviera en el lugar de Gaara si lo habría hecho...no, nunca habría aceptado un compromiso con otra mujer.

-Hinata, lamento hacerte recordar cosas dolorosas-le dijo solidariamente el rubio.

-No hay problema. Me siento un poco mejor contarte esto. Por eso te quiero mucho-le contestó la mujer.

-¿Quieres bañarte de nuevo? Quedé peor que cuando vine-le propuso el Uzumaki sintiéndose sudado y sucio.

-Quiero un baño de espuma contigo-.

-Te lo prepararé-.

Naruto le hizo un baño de burbujas y cargó románticamente a Hinata.  
Ambos disfrutaban de un relajante baño de espuma. Naruto limpiaba a Hinata delicadamente como si fuera de porcelana. Hinata también hizo lo mismo con Naruto.

-Ahora entiendo como es que lograbas atraer a tanto sujeto que te encontrabas. Tienes un cuerpo muy hermoso-admitió Naruto.

-Solo atraigo mujeriegos de lo peor. Nadie digno de mención para mí-explicó la chica.

-Ja, y pensar que terminaría enredado contigo. Sé que va a salir mal todo esto-.

-¿Y perder a mi asistente estrella? Olvídalo Uzumaki, tú estás para satisfacer mis necesidades y caprichos-dijo la ojiperla fanfarrona.

-Y no puedes cuidarte sola, eres muy problemática-le recordó Naruto.

-Eso es ofensivo, soy una mujer madura y no necesito que me cuiden-dijo molesta la Hyuga.

-El incidente de la cucaracha en tu casa-le dio a recordar el Uzumaki.

-¡ME DAN ASCO LOS INSECTOS!-.

-No parabas de gritar por teléfono para que matara a la pobre cucaracha en tu casa-.

-Te odio-finalizó refunfuñando la chica.

-Me amas y lo sabes-negó lo dicho el Uzumaki.

-No sé porque me gustas mucho. Solo no quiero que esto desaparezca como todo lo que pasa por mi vida-.

-No permitiré que pase algo malo. Voy a sanar tu corazón, solo déjame entrar más profundo y confía en mí-le susurró dándole tranquilidad Naruto.

Hinata sonrió porque, a pesar de sentirse insegura de abrirle su corazón a otro chico y arriesgarse a salir malherida, la presencia de Naruto le producía una paz que había deseado toda su vida.  
Al día siguiente en la noche Naruto recogió a Hinata en su departamento. Ella traía un vestido rojo que hacia lucir su hermoso cuerpo, aunque tapaba los chupetones que Naruto le dejó por anoche.  
Naruto se veía guapo cada con su traje de noche. Era un smoking con una rosa roja en el pecho del lado izquierdo.

-Vaya, se ve hermosa señorita Hyuga-.

-Igualmente usted señor Uzumaki-

Naruto besó su mano y Hinata se sonrojó. En esos momentos, la Hinata de antes empezaba a emerger de poco a poco.  
Ambos llegaron a la fiesta de reunión empresarial. El lugar estaba muy elegante y refinado.

-Guau, nunca he asistido a estas fiestas-habló Naruto impresionado por la vista.

-Hmp, la verdad son aburridas. Eso si, es necesario para conocer futuros clientes-explicó la empresaria.

-Ya veo-cuando Naruto habló, el observó a un hermosa joven castaña de ojos perlados muy similar a Hinata-¿Esa es tu hermana?-.

-Sí, vamos a verla-.

Ambos se dirigieron a saludar a Hanabi Hyuga, quien venia acompañada de su novio Konohamaru Sarutobi.

-¡HANABI!-saludó Hinata y abrazó a su hermanita.

-Hola, y tú tambien Naruto. Me alegra de verlos-devolvió el saludo la joven a ambos.

-Qué bueno, ¿ése es tu novio?-.

-Sí, él es Konohamaru Sarutobi-presentó Hanabi.

-Mucho gusto-.

-Es un gusto conocerte. Soy el novio de Hinata-saludó Naruto.

Hinata se sonrojó ante lo dicho por Naruto. Nunca había usado ese término en público.

-¿Novio? Creí que usted era soltera-dijo confundido el muchacho.

-Salimos de forma reciente-.

-Es que Hanabi siempre me ha dicho de que cambia de chico como de bragas-dijo de forma indiscreta Konohamaru.

Hinata lanzó un instinto asesino a Hanabi. Ella estaba nerviosa por haber sido delatada.

-Jajaja, no te preocupes. Hinata y yo estamos saliendo oficialmente-interrumpió Naruto para que Hinata no asesinara a su hermana.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Perdón que los dejemos, pero creo que necesitan tiempo a solas. Hinata, mañana hablaremos en privado-se despidió Hanabi.

-Bueno, adiós-.

La pareja de jovencitos dejaron a Hinata y Naruto y ambos quedaron solos. Empezaron a platicar de negocios con muchos empresarios que acudieron al evento y varios se interesaron en lo que ofrecía la empresa.  
Llegó el momento en que querían parar de trabajar y Naruto observó que estaban sirviendo la comida en buffet.

-¡HINATA, MIRA EL BUFFET! ¡IRÉ A VER QUE SE ME ANTOJA!-exclamó emocionado el rubio.

-Jijiji, te alcanzo luego-dijo Naruto.

Hinata quedó sola en el lugar pensando en lo espontáneo que solía ser su asistente. En ese instante, un hombre pelirrojo la miró repentinamente. Hace mucho que no la veía y se interesó en ella otra vez. El sujeto misterioso se acercó de forma sorpresiva a Hinata y la saludó.

-Vaya. Sigues igual de hermosa que antes-se oyó una voz que Hinata conocía muy bien.

-¿G-Gaara?-dijo en shock Hinata.

-¿Quién más?-.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!-cuestionó exaltada la chica.

-Me invitaron aquí-.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa. No sabía como reaccionar ante el hombre que rompió su corazón hace tantos años. El dolor de su corazón volvía con solo verlo otra vez.

-Nada importante, solo vine por unos negocios. Veo que sigues siendo una mujer nerviosa o yo soy el que te pongo asi-expresó burlón el pelirrojo.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ, GAARA! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! ¡NO SÉ ME HA OLVIDADO TODO LO QUE ME HICISTE!-le pidió amenazante y furiosa contra su ex novio.

-Sé que no me has podido olvidar, te conozco muy bien. ¿Por qué no olvidamos lo que pasó y comenzamos de nuevo?-dijo de forma descarada el sujeto muy confiado.

Hinata quería salir de allí corriendo a toda velocidad. Él quería jugar de nuevo con ella y su corazón, pero no reaccionaban sus piernas. No sabía que hacer y estaba pérdida por el shock de los recuerdos de hace tantos años.  
Inesperadamente, Naruto empujó a Gaara "por accidente" e intervino en la plática.

-¡OH, LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡¿QUIÉN ES USTED?!-preguntó el rubio.

Hinata se tranquilizó al intervenir Naruto en la treta de Gaara. Es como si hubiera roto un hechizo muy poderoso sobre ella y le agradecía por todo. Hinata recuperó la compostura y decidió contraatacar con todo lo que tenía.

-Hola mi vida, él es Gaara del Desierto, un viejo conocido-presento la Hyuga ya mucho más tranquila y dejando en claro que ahora no tenía deseos de reanudar jamás su amistad.

-¡HOLA, ASI QUE USTED ES EL FAMOSO GAARA DEL DESIERTO QUE ME PLATICO HINATA!-dijo Naruto con felicidad súper fingida-¡SOY EL NOVIO DE HINATA Y NOS AMAMOS MUCHO!-dejó muy en claro el rubio marcando su territorio con ese sinvergüenza.

Gaara estaba de piedra por la declaración de Naruto, y Hinata no lo negó jamás mirando feliz al rubio impertinente.

-Sí, permíteme presentarte a mi AMADO NOVIO Naruto Uzumaki-recalcó excesivamente animada la mujer restregándole en la cara a su ex que ahora era feliz sin él.

Gaara estaba muy sorprendido con el nuevo acontecimiento. La verdad es que estaba pretendiendo intentar volver con Hinata sabiendo que ella seguía pensando en él, pero no tenía en mente a Naruto.

-H-hola-saludó el sujeto nervioso porque su plan ya estaba destruido.

-Mucho gusto. Sabes, Hinata y yo somos bastante FELICES JUNTOS. De hecho estamos en nuestro aniversario de noviazgo-mintió descaradamente el rubio para no darle ilusiones al ex de Hinata.

-Sí, soy muy feliz y estoy muy satisfecha con mi NOVIO Naruto-siguió recalcando la chica.

-Lo siento que no podamos quedarnos más tiempo pero mi novia y yo nos vamos a casa. Despídete cariño-finalizó Naruto la conversación.

-Adiós Gaara, salúdame a tu ESPOSA que no trajiste acá-se despidió Hinata de esa forma porque una hombreriega como ella no era estúpida.

Hinata le da un beso a Naruto frente a su ex y se fueron de allí muy rápido. Gaara estaba furioso por esta burla contra él.

-Ésto no se quedará así-dijo a solas el pelirrojo con enorme rabia.

Naruto y Hinata subieron a su carro y empezaron a carcajearse de la escena que se dio.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-reían ambos como locos.

-¡VISTE COMO SE ENFADÓ! ¡SU CARA DE WTF! ¡JAJAJAAJA!-dijo sin aliento el rubio.

-¡SI! ¡JAJAJAJA!-reía muy fuertemente la mujer.

Hinata terminó de carcajearse y se secó los ojos por llorar de la risa.

-Gracias Naruto. Gracias por apoyarme con Gaara. Me sentía demasiado incomoda con él, ¡¿CÓMO SE LE OCURRE?! ¡DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HIZO ME QUIERE DE VUELTA, IDIOTA!-dijo algo molesta la ojiperla.

-Si lo sé. Quieres que te vaya a dejar a casa-le propuso Naruto.

-Quédate conmigo, por favor. Necesito tu cariño hoy, si sabes a lo que me refiero-mencionó Hinata con cara de Mr. Bean.

-Bien Hinata. Tú ganas-.

Ambos se fueron al departamento de Hinata para volver a saciar su pasión.


	7. Chapter 7

Enamorado de una hombreriega  
Capitulo 7 UNA HOMBRERIEGA Y SU AMANTE DE VACACIONES EN UN VIAJE DE NEGOCIOS

Discraimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y el drama es de mi entera pertenencia.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Hinata y Naruto habían iniciado una relación sentimental muy poco usual. La empresaria hombreriega no podía dejar de sorprenderse por lo dedicado que era Naruto hacia ella.  
Hinata recordaba en su oficina felizmente como Naruto la consentía, la besaba y la mimaba con detalles casi todos los días, y ni hablar de las noches de pasión que le había hecho pasar en varias ocasiones.  
Naruto pasaba a la oficina de su amante y jefa para avisarle sobre algo importante.

-Hinata, nos quieren en la presidencia-le dijo el rubio.

-Bueno, vamos Naruto-.

-No me dijeron para que nos querían, ¿me pregunto que desea?-se cuestionó el rubio.

-Algo aburrido de seguro-respondió la mujer.

Ambos fueron a la oficina de presidencia. El presidente de la compañía se llamaba Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien era un anciano amable y sabio.

-Buenas tardes, señor Sarutobi-saludó la Hyuga.

-Buenas tardes, señor presidente-secundó Naruto.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes, siéntense-les ordenó Hiruzen.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Hinata.

-Ha salido un buen negocio, pero es fuera del país y los necesito para que vayan allá a cerrar el trato-informó el presidente Sarutobi.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Naruto.

-Honolulu-.

-¡HAWAI! No he ido en mucho tiempo, solo voy por trabajo. Lo malo es que nunca he podido divertirme allí-les comentó Hinata.

-¿Cuándo nos tenemos que ir?-preguntó Naruto para alistarse.

-Mañana-les respondió el presidente.

-Bien, Naruto reserva boletos en primera clase-le ordenó la Hyuga.

-Lo haré enseguida-obedeció el rubio.

-Bueno, su cliente se llama Jiraiya Gama. También irán en representación mía a una convención donde se verán los avances mundiales del comercio y promocionar nuestros productos-les siguió dando instrucciones el anciano.

-Está bien-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Al dia siguiente, la pareja de amantes se fueron en un avión en primera clase con destino a Honolulu.

-Vaya, nunca había estado en primera clase. Cuando yo viajaba con mis padres, solo iba en turista y daban unos míseros cacahuates-recordó pesadamente el rubio.

-Eso es malo-le dijo Hinata que jamás había experimentado eso.

-Si, ya estoy aburrido de eso-se quejó Naruto.

-A propósito, tú nunca me has hablado de tus padres-le recordó furiosa la chica.

-Hmm, mi mamá es una mujer con un carácter de doble filo. Puede ser dura en el exterior, pero tiene corazón de pollo. Mi papá es un hombre calmado y bondadoso. Los amo a ambos-dijo con un gran amor y cariño el Uzumaki.

-Sabes lo que hubiera dado por tener una familia como la tuya-dijo nostálgica la mujer.

-Ya me has platicado de eso, Hina-.

-¿Cuándo me los vas a presentar?-preguntó la chica interesada.

-Bueno, cuando tengamos tiempo libre, me organizo con mis papás. Pero creo que vamos a omitir contar de lo tu...como decirlo...vergonzoso pasado-dijo Naruto lo más delicado posible.

-Jejeje, gracias por no ser tan directo-dijo Hinata con una risa nerviosa.

-Lo digo más por mamá, es algo impredecible en sus reacciones-le mencionó Naruto recordando a su madre poco ortodoxa.

-Bien, seremos discretos. No quiero que te metas en problemas por mí, Naruto-dijo Hinata preocupada por el tema.

-No te preocupes, amor mío. Si algo pasa lo solucionaremos juntos-dijo convencido el ojiazul.

Para este tiempo, Hinata ya se había acoplado en su relación a Naruto e incluso hablaron sobre su relación. Sin querer y sin mucho esfuerzo se enamoró por completo del Uzumaki y del amor puro que le profesaba. Ya había olvidado todo lo de Gaara al sentirse verdaderamente amada y se cansó de salir con otros hombres de forma definitiva. La razón es que de todas las parejas que tuvo, su asistente era el mejor en todos los ámbitos, en especial en el amoroso y sexual.  
Naruto veía el océano Pacífico como niño y observó desde arriba un bellísimo paisaje. La pareja de amantes habían llegado a Honolulu y era un lugar muy hermoso para vivir y vacacionar.

-¡GUAU, MIRA HINATA! ¡ES UN LUGAR BONITO, DE VERAS!-señaló muy emocionado el rubio.

-Jijiji, ay Naruto. Asi yo pensé cuando vine la primera vez. Oye, ¿por que dices "De veras" al emocionarte?-cuestionó curiosa la ojiperla.

-Bueno. Es un tic verbal hereditario. Mi mamá dice que los Uzumaki lo heredan. Ella tambien dice "De veras"-le contó Naruto.

-¿Si tú y yo tuviéramos hijos lo tendrían?-preguntó Hinata inesperadamente.

-Sí, muy seguro de eso. ¿Acaso ya quieres tener un bebé conmigo?-mencionó Naruto muy divertido.

Hinata se sonrojó porque se dio cuenta que quería ir mucho más profundo con Naruto.

-Oye, no nos apresuremos. La verdad sería lindo tener un niño y una niña, siempre quise darles el amor que nunca tuve-confesó Hinata.

-Es lindo oírlo de tu parte, pero no dejes que mi padre elija los nombres porque sus elecciones son muy extrañas. A mi me nombró Naruto-dijo con diversión el rubio.

-El gusto por el ramen es de familia, ¿verdad?-.

-Sí, mi madre ganó hace muchos años el concurso de comer Ramen. Hizo un récord de 34 platos-relató orgulloso el Uzumaki.

-Sería genial entrar a uno-deseó la peliazul.

-Algún día de seguro-prometió el Uzumaki.

Los dos enamorados bajaron se fueron a un hotel 5 estrellas que estaba reservado. Naruto se encargó de reservar la suite presidencial. Cuando ambos entraron, vieron el interior y se asombraron por las comodidades que ofrecía el hotel.

-¡GUAUU! Si que está lindo-admiró Hinata.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS BAÑAMOS EN EL JACUZZI?!-propuso Naruto.

-Primero me pongo mi traje de baño-.

-¿Quién dijo que nos pusiéramos trajes de baño?-le mencionó el rubio con mirada de lujuria.

-Eres un goloso insaciable, aunque me gusta la idea rubio pervertido-aceptó la antigua hombreriega.

Al día siguiente, los dos se prepararon para encontrarse con Jiraiya, el hombre de negocios.

-¿Quién será ese tal Jiraiya?-se preguntó Naruto.

-Es un hombre mayor. Según el presidente es un conocido escritor y empresario, y no ha firmado con nadie y queremos ser los primeros en hacerlo-explicó Hinata.

-No te habrás enredado con él, ¿verdad?-le dijo Naruto con una mirada zorruna sospechosa.

-¡IUUUU! Solo estuve con chicos guapos y jóvenes. El es viejo y no es mi tipo-se excusó molesta la peliazul.

-Vaya, vaya-seguía insistiendo el Uzumaki con su sospecha.

-¡NARUTO!-dijo la Hyuga regañandolo.

-Es un chiste-.

-Menos mal. Oh mira, es él-señaló la chica con el dedo.

El empresario Jiraiya venia en traje elegante y con un maletín. Jiraiya vio a Naruto y se le hizo muy sospechosamente familiar.

-¿Por qué el viejo Sarutobi me envió a dos polluelos a hacer negocios conmigo?-cuestionó dudoso el peliblanco.

-¿Y por qué el presidente Sarutobi nos envió a un viejo sapo a hacer negocios?-le regresó la pregunta Naruto.

-¡NARUTO!-gritó Hinata asustada por la reacción que podría tener el cliente.

-¡JAJAJA, TOUCHÉ! Soy Jiraiya, escritor de Icha Icha y un exitoso empresario además de un viejo ex aprendiz de Hiruzen-se presentó formalmente Jiraiya a los dos jóvenes.

-Vaya, es un gusto conocerlo-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por dedicarnos su tiempo-agradeció Hinata.

Los tres se la pasaron platicando de negocios una hora. Cabe decir que Jiraiya estaba muy impresionado del gran trabajo en equipo que tenían Naruto y Hinata.

-Debo decir que estoy convencido totalmente. Les firmaré el contrato-aceptó el empresario.

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-gritó Naruto haciendo el baile de la victoria.

Hinata tenía un sudor en la nuca, pero sonrió por la reacción de su novio.

-Naruto, siéntate-pidió Hinata muy divertida.

-Lo siento, me emocioné-.

-Espero verlos en la convención en dos días. Disfruten de Hawaii. ¿Son pareja?-cuestionó Jiraiya.

-Sí-contestó Hinata.

-Y nos amamos-secundó Naruto.

-Es perfecto, les recomiendo la playa del amor. Se divertirán allí como nunca-les aconsejó Jiraiya.

-No he oído de ella-admitió Hinata.

-Yo menos-.

-Es un lugar solo para parejas. Solo los valientes entran allí-les mencionó misteriosamente el peliblanco.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó confuso Naruto.

-Ya verán-solo les respondió Naruto.

-Gracias por la recomendación-agradeció Hinata.

Despues de ello, la pareja dinámica se fue al hotel y le comunicaron a Hiruzen la exitosa firma de contrato con Jiraiya.

-Eso es gratificante, los felicito. Ahora les toca ir a la convención y confío en ustedes para lograrlo-habló Hiruzen satisfecho.

-Gracias señor presidente. Le informaremos cualquier cosa que se presente-finalizó Hinata.

Hinata colgó la llamada y se acostó a lado de Naruto exhausta del trabajo.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo Naruto-mencionó Hinata con ganas de ir a un lugar.

-¿Por que no vamos a esa playa que nos recomendó Jiraiya? Nos dio una tarjeta especial ya que al parecer es muy exclusiva-le mostró el rubio.

-Quiero broncearme y besarme contigo en la playa. Vamos querido-aceptó la ojiperla.

Los dos se fueron a la playa que Jiraiya recomendó y el lugar era muy hermoso. Ambos se fueron a la recepción.

-Buenas tardes señorita-saludó Hinata amablemente.

-Buenas tardes, ¿tiene su tarjeta?-.

Naruto asintió y le dio a la recepcionista la tarjeta que les dio Jiraiya.

-Bueno, pueden pasar. Disfruten su estadía-les mencionó la mujer.

-Gracias-dijeron la pareja de amantes.

Naruto y Hinata fueron tranquilamente a la playa, pero se llevaron una sorpresa: ¡ERA UNA PLAYA NUDISTA!

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?!-exclamó Naruto en shock.

-Parece que es una playa nudista-dijo Hinata muy roja.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-.

-Bueno, que más da. Quítate tu traje de baño-le ordenó Hinata sin darle más importancia al asunto.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?!-le dijo muy sorprendido el ojiazul

-Ándale, Será divertido-mencionó Hinata quitándose su traje de baño.

Naruto se quitó con toda la pena del mundo su traje y ambos quedaron desnudos.

-Esto es vergonzoso-dijo Naruto cubriendo su desnudez.

-Deja de quejarte, pon un bloqueador en mi espalda y dame un masaje-le pidió Hinata sin mucha pena.

Naruto aceptó y le dio un masaje muy bueno. La espalda de Hinata era suave y muy bonita.

-Uuuuummm se siente tan bien-dijo con placer la Hyuga.

-¿Te gusta cariño?-le cuestionó Naruto.

-¡SIIIII!-contestó la chica babeando.

Inesperadamente, Naruto le tocó el trasero a su novia y ella se volteó.

-Naruto, ¿qué haces?-preguntó muy extrañada y sonrojada por el atrevimiento de su novio.

-¿No puedo aplicarte bronceador en tus hermosos glúteos?-.

-Es que me sorprendí, ponlo por favor-.

Naruto no dejó ninguna parte del cuerpo de su novia sin bloqueador y ambos platicaban sin ninguna preocupación.

-Naruto, ¿quieres irte a bañar al mar?-le propuso la mujer.

-Nunca he podido en mi vida-le informó el Uzumaki.

-Vamos, te va a gustar-.

Ambos se metieron a darse un baño a la tranquilas olas del mar. Se besaban y abrazaban en el agua.

-El agua se siente bien-expresó muy animado el chico.

-Te amo Naruto, en serio-.

-¡¿QUEEE?!-exclamó sorprendido el rubio.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo-le dijo repetidamente convencida la peliazul.

El rubio la besó en los labios sumamente feliz y emocionado por lo que le dijo Hinata.

-Nunca he sido tan feliz, gracias por aceptar a esta estúpida hombreriega. Gracias por sanar mi roto corazón, ¡TE AMO, NARUTO!-exclamó muy feliz la Hyuga con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también, tonta-.

Ambos se besaron tiernamente para sellar el amor puro y hermoso que se estaba dando entre ellos.  
Después de irse de la playa, los dos se fueron al hotel donde empezaron a consumar su pasión. Naruto desvistió a su novia arrancándole la ropa.

-Estás muy intenso hoy, Naruto-señaló muy avergonzada la Hyuga.

-Te vi todo el día desnuda y no puedo contenerme más-le respondió con mucha lujuria reprimida.

Naruto la empezó a besar con tremenda locura y Hinata ya no podía pensar más. Ella quería que esto durara para siempre.  
Ambos amantes estaban desnudos en la cama y mirándose con amor y pasión.

-Te amo tanto, Hinata-.

-Yo también te amo con locura, Naruto-.

Ambos siguieron besándose lentamente. Naruto recorría muy despacio el cuello de su novia mientras ella gemía descontroladamente.  
Los dos rodaron y Hinata quedó arriba de Naruto. Ella empezó a besarlo mientras se deslizaba poco a poco debajo de él hasta que se llevó a la boca el miembro de Naruto.

-H-Hinata-susurraba el rubio por la boca de su novia en su miembro.

Naruto apretaba los puños ante lo bien que se sentía la boca húmeda de Hinata. Tanta práctica habían hecho de Hinata una completa experta. Veía como Hinata lo miraba como cara de SOY TU ESCLAVA SEXUAL MALDITA.

-¡OH NO, NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

Naruto se vino dentro de la boca de su amante y Hinata tragó casi todo. Tanta era la semilla de su novio que podía con todo.

-Eres un chico muy resistente, amorcito-alagó la Hyuga.

-No puedo creer que lo haya hecho muy pronto-dijo muy apenado el rubio.

-No te preocupes, con los que he salido duran mucho menos que tú. Y no miento por hacerte sentir mejor-le respondió la chica.

A Naruto se le infló un poco el ego, pero no quería imaginarse a cuantos hombres les había practicado sexo oral.

-Oye, sabías a lo que te exponías por salir conmigo. No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice antes, pero quiero que sepas que soy tuya ahora-le tranquilizó la chica.

-Lo siento Hinata, es que imaginarte con otros hombres me da algo de miedo porque me puedes cambiar por alguien más-le confesó el chico.

Hinata se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

-No pienso dejar al mejor amante que he encontrado. Soy una maldita zorra y no lo niego, pero no dejaré que otra zorra peor que yo te arrebate de mis manos. Eres mío y mi corazón es tuyo-le dijo con una sonrisa la ojiperla.

-Eso es lo que quería oír, solo quiero tenerte conmigo-sonrió el rubio.

Hinata comenzó a masajear sus testículos y Naruto sentía bien rico. Su pene volvió a ponerse erecto y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.

-Naruto, te daré mi única virginidad que me queda-le dijo la chica.

-¿Última virginidad?-.

-Házmelo por el culo-propuso inesperadamente la mujer.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!-exclamó muy sorprendido el ojiazul.

-Es el privilegio principal que tendrás y no he dejado que nadie me haya cogido por allí-le reveló la Hyuga.

Hinata le enseñó el trasero y le instó a que la calara analmente dejando a Naruto desconcertado.

-Pero te va a doler-.

-No importa, hazlo-.

Naruto metió su pene erecto en el culo de Hinata y ella sintió todo el tamaño dentro de ella.

-Mierda, es muy grueso-dijo con un poco de dolor la chica.

-Si quieres no lo hagamos-.

-Solo déjame acostumbrarme-le contestó la Hyuga.

Naruto esperó unos minutos para que Hinata se adaptara a él y después empezó a penetrarla lentamente.  
Hinata sentía un ligero dolor, pero al mismo tiempo un placer desconocido la invadía. Después de cierto tiempo, el rubio fue cada vez más y más intenso

-¡HINATA, ERES INCREÍBLE!-exclamó con locura el ojiazul.

-¡DI MI NOMBRE!-gritaba con locura la Hyuga.

-¡HINATAAAAA!-.

-¡MÁS FUERTE!-.

-¡HINATA!-.

Naruto se agachó y tocaba sus maravillosos pechos y ella se seguía llenando de gran tensión sexual.

-¡HINATA, SIGUE ASÍ! ¡TE AMOOO!-.

-¡NARUTO, YA NO PUEDO MÁS!-advirtió en su limite Hinata.

-¡HINATAAAA, ME VENGO!-.

Ambos se arquearon y tuvieron un potente orgasmo simultáneo. Hinata cayó desmayada del placer en la cama y después se recargó en el pecho de Naruto. Los dos jadeaban bien fuerte y la mujer despertó en un minuto con mucha dificultad.

-Vaya Hinata, te desmayaste-le dijo sonriente el rubio.

-Nunca me había pasado, es por el orgasmo. Jamás había sentido uno similar, estoy muerta-dijo muy fatigada la Hyuga.

-Ven a descansar a mi lado, golosa-dijo Naruto abrazándola.

-Yo tambien, te amo-le sonrió Hinata.

-Buenas noches, cielo-.


	8. Chapter 8

Enamorado de una hombreriega  
Capítulo 8 UNA HOMBRERIEGA CERRANDO NEGOCIOS Y CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA DE SU AMANTE

alexzero: Es que están en la época de romance apasionado.

NaruHina The Last: Gracias.

MadeNaruHina26: Y todavía no ha terminado el tiempo en Honolulu.

Al dia siguiente Hinata y Naruto se levantaron y alistaron para ir al Congreso de Turismo Empresarial que se celebraría en Honolulu.  
El lugar fue preparado de gala para el evento. Había muchos puestos donde distintas empresas de todo el mundo daban su publicidad.

-Vaya Hinata, si que le pusieron empeño a esto-admiró Naruto.

-Sí. Mira mi amor, allá están los representantes de nuestra empresa-le indicó Hinata.

Ambos fueron a ver a los representantes de la empresa en el lugar.

-Buenas tardes-saludó Hinata.

La Hyuga miró que sorpresivamente su primo Neji estaba en el lugar.

-¡¿NEJI?!-exclamó la chica emocionada.

-¿Hinata? Vaya, es un gusto verte aquí-saludó Neji sonriente.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Naruto viendo que el castaño se parecía a su novia y a su hermana Hanabi.

-Es mi primo Neji-le contestó Hinata.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Naruto, el novio de Hinata-se presentó formalmente el Uzumaki.

-Es un placer. Bienvenidos a Honolulu-les dijo el Hyuga.

-¿No nos vas a presentar al resto?-le cuestionó Hinata a su primo.

-Disculpa, ellos son mi compañera Tenten-empezó a decir el castaño.

-Mucho gusto-dijo una hermosa chica de bollos.

-Y mi ruidoso compañero Rock Lee-terminó diciendo Neji algo molesto.

-¡MUCHO GUSTO HINATA Y NARUTO! ¡VAMOS A LLEVAR LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD A ESTA CONVENCIÓN!-exclamó un hombre de peinado de casco con llamas en los ojos.

Hinata y Naruto vieron a un hombre muy parecido a Rock Lee, pero en mayor.

-¿Ustedes son los que vivieron de parte del presidente Hiruzen?-preguntó el hombre.

-Así es señor-respondió Naruto.

-¡QUE BIEN, SOY MAITO GAI! YO SOY EL JEFE DE NEJI Y LLEVARÉ A ESTA JUVENIL CONVENCIÓN A LOS CIELOS!-dijo con ansias y llamas en su cuerpo el cejudo mayor.

Hinata y Naruto tuvieron un enorme sudor en la nuca y pensaron que podría ahuyentar a la clientela.  
La convención dio inicio y se estuvieron exponiendo diversos temas sobre economía mundial, sus tendencias y otras cosas por el estilo. Se aprovechó para conseguir clientes potenciales para la empresa y hacer otros negocios, pese a ña actitud de Gai y Lee.

-Que día tan pesado, terminando me daré un buen baño de burbujas-suspiró Tenten con cansancio.

-Yo también, no hago trabajo de campo así de seguido-admitió Hinata.

-Eres muy similar a Neji. Me agradas bastante-le dijo Tenten.

-Dime, ¿no has caído en las garras de mi encantador primo?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-El mujeriego Neji no busca simples campesinas como yo. A él le gusta pura modelo y chicas ricas. Además no lo veo de otra forma más que un amigo-le explicó Tenten.

-Oh, es que mi primo es ojo alegre como antes yo lo era-dijo divertida la Hyuga.

-Algo me contó Neji, veo que sentaste cabeza con el lindo rubio que trajiste-habló Tenten.

-Él me ha mostrado un amor sincero y no pude resistirme a sus encantos-respondió con honestidad la peliazul.

Lee vendía con mucho ánimo un producto y los clientes entablaban una buena conversación con el cejudo.

-Vaya, Lee sigue acaparando la atención-sonrió Tenten feliz por él.

-Oye, ¿y qué tal con el chico raro de cejotas?-preguntó la mujer.

-Bueno, es una larga historia-sonrió apenada la castaña.

-No importa, tengo tiempo-sonrió Hinata.

-Bueno, mis padres eran sirvientes de los padres de Lee. Un día ellos tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y quedé huérfana. No tenía familia y la familia de Rock Lee me apoyó desde entonces. He sido una especie de guardiana y dama de compañía para Lee desde la infancia-contó divertida la chica.

-Ejem, ¿cómo que dama de compañía?-cuestionó con curiosidad la chica.

-Sí, Lee siempre fue un chico con muy mala suerte con las mujeres y nunca pudo tener novia debido a sus cejotas y su cabello extraño. Debido a eso, los padres de Lee me dieron el trabajo de hacer parecer que soy su novia y como no tengo mucho interés en formar una pareja con alguien más, acepté y la paga es muy buena-le explicó Tenten.

-Guau, solo falta que te comprometan con él-habló Hinata.

-Yo creo que puede suceder. Lee ya tiene 31 años y no consigue esposa ni novia y solo ha tenido sexo conmigo en toda su vida-confesó la castaña.

-¡JAJAJAJA, ESO QUE!-se rió por el comentario de su compañera.

-No te rías, que mala-le dijo Tenten sonrojada.

-Hacer de dama de compañía es una cosa, ¿pero al grado de tener sexo?-dijo confusa la ojiperla.

-No es tan malo como parece. A veces ambos estamos estresados y Lee es muy bueno en la cama, a pesar de que no parezca-le explicó la chica castaña.

-Eres todo un caso, Tenten-sonrió Hinata por esa historia.

-Pues sí, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Lee no es un mal patrón y me siento muy cómoda viviendo con él-alegó Tenten.

Lee terminó de hacer negocios y le avisó a Tenten emocionado por ello.

-Tenten, logré enganchar un buen contrato-dijo con emoción el pelinegro.

-Que bueno, oye tienes la corbata algo floja y chueca. Voy a ponerla en su lugar-le dijo la mujer.

Tenten acomodaba la corbata de Lee muy dedicadamente y Hinata sonrió traviesamente porque parecía un matrimonio de muchos años.

-Listo, Lee. Te miras mucho mejor-dijo satisfacha la chica.

-Gracias, voy a ver a Neji para ver que más podemos hacer-le dijo el pelinegro.

Lee se fue y Tenten se sentó cansada por el trabajo de todo el día.

-Definitivamente necesito un buen descanso y un baño de burbujas-suspiró la castaña.

En otro lado, Naruto y Neji platicaban en uno de sus descansos solos.

-Hinata me ha platicado mucho de tí. Jamás la he oído emocionada por alguien desde hace mucho tiempo-comentó Neji feliz por su prima.

-Es bueno saberlo. Hinata te ha mencionado varias veces, pero nunca he podido conocerte hasta ahora-admitió Naruto.

-Estoy fuera del país muchas veces. No he ido a Japón en mucho tiempo-le contó el castaño.

Lee llegó emocionado y se unió a la plática con sus amigos.

-Hola, ¿qué platican?-.

-Nada, cosas de mi prima Hinata-mencionó Neji.

-Oh, nunca la había visto. Es muy hermosa, con razón los hombres se la quedan viendo bastante-confesó Lee.

-Esa historia la he oído desde que la conozco-suspiró Naruto.

-No puedo creer que hayas domado a la bestia interna de mi prima. Debe amarte tanto como para sentar cabeza contigo-admitió Neji impresionado.

-Fue muy costoso, pero valió la pena-dijo orgulloso el rubio.

-No vayas a romperle el corazón, por favor. Ella tiene un corazón muy delicado y no me gustaría verla sufrir de nuevo-le pidió Neji porque no quería que su prima no volviera a caer en una terrible depresión.

-Lo sé y no pienso hacerlo. La amo mucho-declaró el Uzumaki.

El día terminó sin problemas, y Hinata y Naruto regresaron exhaustos al hotel donde se alojaban.

-¡AAAAW, ESTOY CANSADO!-se quejó exhausto el ojiazul.

-Me siento agotada-secundó Hinata.

-¿Te doy un masaje?-le propuso el rubio.

-Sí, lo necesito-aceptó la peliazul.

Naruto empezó a darle un masaje de hombros a Hinata y se sentía en el cielo.

-¡HMMM, SE SIENTE TAN RICO!-dijo con placer de alivio la Hyuga.

-Si que estás tensa-comentó Naruto.

-Lo bueno es que ya terminó esa convención. Quiero dormir bastante-deseó la mujer.

-Ya que acabamos porque no exploramos la ciudad. Nos iremos pasado mañana-le dio a pensar el muchacho.

-Sí, como no. Quiero enseñarte el lugar, pero primero durmamos porque tengo sueño-aceptó la chica.

-¿Me duermo a tu lado?-.

-Sí, te necesito-le pidió Hinata.

Naruto llevó a su pecho a Hinata y ella se quedó profundamente dormida junto a él.  
En otro hotel, Lee y Tenten estaban hospedados y platicaban de ciertas cosas con los negocios.

-Este trabajo me dejó exhausta. Necesito una buenas vacaciones-se quejó Tenten tirada en la cama.

-Esta era el último recorrido en nuestra gira alrededor del mundo. Podemos descansar de nuestro trabajo unos meses-le dio a conocer el chico.

-¡HURRA, QUIERO IRME A UN MALDITO SPA A CONSENTIRME!-deseó la castaña.

-Hay uno aquí, si lo deseas podemos ir a uno mañana-le propuso Lee.

-Ay Lee, por eso te quiero-le dijo feliz la mujer.

-Me caería bien un buen día de pura relajación como Gai sensei nos ha enseñado-dijo Lee.

-Ya lo creo, nos ha hecho trabajar como mulas de carga en todo este año-se quejó Tenten sin nada de ganas de hacer otra cosa.

-A mí me ha gustado este trabajo, lo amo-declaró el pelinegro.

-Siempre lo dices, Lee-.

Tenten se paró y buscó en su maleta una pijama para dormir. Debido a que tenía mucha confianza con el cejudo, ella se cambiaba frente a él.

-Lee, quítame el sostén. Odio dormir así-le pidió la mujer.

El chico le hizo caso y le desabrochó el sostén muy fácil. Cuando revisó bien su maleta, contempló de que toda su ropa estaba sucia por su descuido.

-Me lleva, no tengo nada de ropa limpia. Voy a tener que dormir así-se quejó Tenten en topless.

-No te da vergüenza pasearte casi desnuda frente a mí-se quejó Lee apenado.

-Lee, hemos cogido muchas veces y de distintas formas. Es normal hacer esto para mí-le replicó la mujer.

Tenten decidió mejor irse a tomar y baño y Lee pidió que toda la ropa de su amiga fuera a la lavandería. La chica salió de un refrescante baño y se secaba el cabello sin importarle que el cejudo la viera desnuda.

-Uf, me siento mejor. Creo que voy a dormir así, hazte a un lado-pidió la chica.

La mujer se metió debajo de las sábanas y se acostó a dormir tranquilamente.

-Buenas noches, Lee-.

-Buenas noches, Tenten-finalizó el pelinegro con sueño.

Al día siguiente, Naruto y Hinata fueron a explorar la ciudad de Honolulu. Si que era una bonita ciudad para pasear. Primero visitaron la zona turística que era enorme, y luego exploraron la selva que era una de las atracciones principales.

-¡MIRA, UNA GUACAMAYA!-señaló Hinata muy sorprendida.

-Sí, es muy bonita-dijo de acuerdo el chico.

-Estoy maravillada de este lugar-habló admirada la chica.

-Yo también. Tengo hambre, ¿quieres comer?-le propuso el Uzumaki.

-Bueno-aceptó la Hyuga.

Ambos empezaron a comer y platicaban de cosas triviales con respecto a su familias.

-¿Vas a llevarme a conocer a tus padres al volver a casa?-le pregunto la chica.

-Sí, les avisaré para que estén preparados-respondió Naruto seguro.

-Gracias Naruto. Me siento un poco nerviosa con esto-admitió Hinata con algo de miedo.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-tranquilizó el rubio.

-Te amo Naruto-declaro convencida la mujer enamorada.

Después de pasear en la selva de Hawaii se fueron de nuevo al hotel para irse al día siguiente a casa.  
El viaje fue largo y aburrido pero tranquilo y sin percances. Los dos regresaron al apartamento cansados por el viaje.

-¡AL FIN EN CASA!-celebró Naruto.

-Me quiero ir a la cama-dijo Hinaya cansada por el viaje.

Ambos se acostaron en su cama ya que estaban cansados de la larga travesía de regreso y el horario de cambio de países.

-Fue horrible el viaje de regreso-se quejó Naruto.

-Sí, y mañana hay que presentarle los resultados a señor Sarutobi-le recordó Hinata a su asistente.

-Por cierto, mañana vamos a ir a comer con mis padres, mi amor. Están ansiosos de conocerte-le avisó Naruto.

-Que bien. Espero que todo salga perfecto-deseó la ojiperla.

-Ya veras que sí-apoyó Naruto.

Al otro dia estaban informando de lo que hicieron en el viaje de negocios.

-Así que si lograron que Jiraiya firmara. Eso es perfecto para nuestros negocios-dijo satisfecho Jiraiya.

-Asi es. Hable con él por teléfono y arréglese con Jiraiya cuando desee-informó Hinata.

-Bien, pueden retirarse. Tómense unos días libres después de hoy-finalizó el presidente.

Naruto y Hinata fueron a la oficina de la Hyuga para continuar sus labores normales.

-Bueno, a trabajar-declaró Naruto listo.

Naruto se iba de la oficina cuando Hinata lo llamó inesperadamente.

-Naruto-.

-Sí-.

-Te quiero-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Yo también mi amor-respondió Naruto sonriendo.

Ambos tuvieron un día normal de trabajo y al salir se dirigían a la casa de los padres de Naruto.

-Estoy muy nerviosa, ¿y si dicen que no soy buena para tí?-dijo Hinata con miedo.

-Tranquila amor, no pasará nada. Estás conmigo y es lo que importa-calmó el rubio a su novia.

-Gracias Naruto-dijo más tranquila la antigua hombreriega.

Los dos llegaron por fin a la casa y Naruto tocó el timbre.

-¡YA VOY!-se escuchó la voz de una mujer dentro de la casa.

Una mujer pelirroja mayor abrió y los vio emocionada.

-Hola mamá-saludó Naruto.

-¡NARUTO, YA TENÍA TIEMPO QUE NO VENIAS A VISITARNOS!-dijo con un abrazo Kushina muy feliz.

Kushina miró a Hinata y sonrió porque su hijo tenía una bonita novia.

-¿Ella es la novia de la que tanto platicabas?-cuestionó Kushina.

-Sí, ella es Hinata Hyuga, mi novia. Hinata, ella es mi madre Kushina Uzumaki-presentó Naruto formalmente a las dos mujeres.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Hinata. Pásenle-invitó Kushina muy emocionada.

Naruto y Hinata pasaron a la humilde casa de sus padres. Minato, el padre de Naruto, salió a recibirlo.

-Hijo, es un gusto verte. Hola señorita-saludó amablemente un rubio mayor guapo de ojos azules.

-Buenas noches señor-devolvió el saludo la Hyuga y pensó que veía de donde sacó lo galán su novio.

-Hola papá-dijo Naruto.

-Soy Minato Namikaze, el papá de Naruto para servirle-se presentó el rubio mayor.

-¿Cómo te ha ido corazón?-preguntó Kushina interesada.

-Bien mamá-.

-Veo que te conseguiste una linda novia-mencionó Minato muy sonriente.

Hinata se sonrojó ante el cumplido de su futuro suegro.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. Es un gusto conocer por fin a los padres de mi novio-se presentó muy formalmente Hinata.

-Igualmente-dijo con una sonrisa Kushina.

-¿Cómo han estado?-les preguntó Naruto a sus padres.

-Bien, terminamos de pagar la hipoteca de la casa con los que nos has mandado-respondió Minato.

-No sabia eso, Naruto-comentó Hinata con sorpresa.

-No me había acordado de decírtelo-dijo nervioso Naruto.

-Te hubiera ayudado y lo sabes-suspiró Hinata porque no quería problemas innecesarios en la vida de su novio.

-Es que no quería que te preocuparas-dio a conocer el Uzumaki la razón de su proceder.

-Sabes que siempre podrás conmigo, amor-le recordó Hinata.

-Ya no hay que preocuparse de eso. ¿Quieren comer?-propuso Minato.

-Sí-respondió Naruto.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Hinata.

-¿No andas en una dieta, verdad?-preguntó Kushina.

-No-.

¡QUE BIEN! ¡VIVA LA GULA, DE VERAS!-exclamó emocionada la Uzumaki.

Naruto estaba divertido ante las ocurrencias de su madre. Los 4 tuvieron una agradable cena y platicaron de todo un poco. Hinata se sentía bien ya que nunca tuvo una cena familiar normal y placentera.

-Oí de que fueron a Hawaii. Es muy bonito el lugar, ¿verdad?-comentó Kushina.

-Sí, es un bellísimo lugar para visitar pero muy caro-contó Hinata a la madre de Naruto.

-Que feo. Apenas y tenemos para las aguas termales fuera de la ciudad-suspiró la pelirroja.

-Podríamos ir los cuatro alguna vez a un lugar-propuso Hinata.

-No quiero meterme en su vida-dijo apenada la mujer mayor.

-No importa. Sería agradable conocerlos más-aclaró sin molestia la Hyuga.

Kushina tomó sus manos y tenia un brillito en los ojos.

-¡ERES GENIAL, ¿SABÍAS?!-declaró muy feliz la Uzumaki.

-Jejeje-dijo Hinata con risa nerviosa.

-Deja de acosar a Hinata, mi amor. Naruto acompáñame afuera-le pidió el rubio mayor a su hijo.

-Bueno-obedeció Naruto.

Minato y Naruto salieron a charlar afuera en privado porque el Namikaze quería tratar un tema con su hijo.

-Vaya, tu novia si que es hermosa. ¿Con cuántos ha salido?-preguntó Minato yendo al grano.

-¡¿D-DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?!-dijo Naruto nervioso por lo dicho por su padre.

-No soy ningún tonto, hijo. Sé reconocer a una hombreriega donde sea. Vi a muchas en mi juventud y al parecer ella sentó cabeza contigo, lo noto en su mirada-explicó Minato muy sabiamente.

-Si te soy honesto, ella sí salió con un montón de chicos. Espero que eso no te incomode-le dijo Naruto con algo de miedo.

-No, pero no le digas a tu madre. No sé como reaccione antes el tema-le pidió el rubio mayor a su hijo.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas. Deja que tu madre lo diga cuando éste lista-solo respondió misteriosamente Minato finalizando la conversación.

Ambos regresaron y encontraron a Kushina mostrando las fotos de Naruto de cuando era un bebé.

-Aquí tomó su primer baño-señaló una muy tierna foto de Naruto de bebé.

-Se ve muy lindo-opinó Hinata conmovida.

-¡MAMÁ, DEJA DE MOSTRAR ESAS FOTOS!-exclamó Naruto furioso y sonrojado de la vergüenza por el momento.

-No quiero. Hinata, esta foto es cuando cumplió su primer añito-le mostró Kushina a su futura nuera.

La foto era de Naruto con un disfraz de zorrito naranja muy tierno.

-¡AWWWW, TIENE UN DISFRAZ DE ZORRO!-dijo con emoción la ojiperla.

-A Naruto siempre le han gustado los zorros-declaró Minato.

-Es que me identifico con ellos-admitió Naruto a todos.

-La verdad te queda. Me hubiera gustado tener un álbum así de fotos-deseo la chica.

-¿No tenían álbumes de fotos en tu casa?-preguntó extrañada Kushina.

-Cuando murió mi mamá, mi padre no se encargó de nosotros y pues no tomábamos fotos divertidas en familia-explicó con tristeza la mujer.

-Eso es triste-dijo con empatía la Uzumaki.

-Sí, pero su hijo sanó mi corazón-declaró sonriendo la peliazul.

-De nada cariño-comentó Naruto con orgullo.

Minato sonrió al ver que Hinata de verdad amaba a su hijo y no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

-¿Quieren quedarse a dormir?-les propuso Minato a la pareja.

-Mañana es día libre, Naruto-le recordó Hinata.

-Está bien-aceptó Naruto porque quería estar allí un tiempo.

Ambos amantes se fueron a la antigua habitación de Naruto. Estaba justo como la había dejado hace años.

-Vaya, mamá. Esta como la recuerdo-declaró Naruto asombrado.

-Quise conservar el recuerdo de cuando estabas aquí-admitió Kushina apenada.

-Kushina, dejemos a los chicos y vamos a dormir-le dijo Minato a su esposa.

-Gracias por ser amables conmigo-agradeció con una reverencia Hinata a sus futuros suegros.

-De nada, linda-se despidió Kushina.

Los dos padres de Naruto dejaron la habitación. La pareja de novios prepararon la cama y se acostaron a dormir.

-Sabes algo Naruto, te envidio-declaró firmemente Hinata.

-¿Lo dices por mis padres?-.

-Sí, no sabes cuanto hubiera dado porque mi padre hubiera sido más amable y cariñoso conmigo y mi hermana. Mi madre era muy bondadosa pero se murió cuando era una niña-suspiró triste la Hyuga.

-Lo sé, Hinata. A partir de ahora ellos también son parte de tu familia-le consoló el Uzumaki.

-Gracias Naruto-contestó Hinata lagrimeando conmovida.

-Ven aquí tonta-.

Naruto abrazó a su novia y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te amo, cariño-dijo con ojos de amor Hinata.

-Yo también, Hinata-.

Ambos se besaron con ternura y quedaron profundamente dormidos y abrazados tiernamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Enamorado de una hombreriega  
Capítulo 9 UNA HOMBRERIEGA DIFAMADA Y CONFRONTACIÓN CON LA FAMILIA DEL AMANTE

alexzero: En este capítulo se sabrá el porqué Minato dedujo el como Hinata era una antigua hombreriega.

NaruHina The Last: Gracias por decirme sobre el detalle de la repetición, no me fijé.

MadeNaruHina26: En este capítulo sabrás el porqué Minato dedujo la antigua naturaleza de Hinata.

En un departamento de lujo, un pelirrojo multimillonario estaba sentado con una copa de vino tinto muy fino. Se trataba del primer amor de Hinata, Gaara Del Desierto.  
El sujeto estaba muy furioso ya que había sido humillado por Hinata y su novio porque le restregó en la cara que ya no lo amaba, y eso hirió su orgullo.

-Hinata, te juro que serás mía. Ya te investigué y con el detective que contraté he visto que has estado muy libertina estos años. ¿Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría tu novio y su familia cuándo se enteren de que has sido una puta estos años?-se cuestionó Gaara con una sonrisa malévola.

Gaara había investigado todo sobre Naruto y Hinata. Quería destruir su relación para tener una oportunidad con ella y jugar con ella otra vez. Lo que no sabía era que Naruto y Minato conocían el pasado de Hinata, pero lo malo es que Kushina no tenía idea de esto.  
Poco después de ello, Gaara mandó a su detective a que repartiera unas fotos comprometedoras a Naruto, Minato y Kushina sobre las aventuras que ha tenido Hinata en el pasado. Esas fotos fueron conseguidas por el Facebook y otras redes sociales ya que la cuenta de Hinata fue hackeada y mediante programas especiales se recuperaron archivos borrados como sus fotos.  
El detective mandó al apartamento donde vivía Naruto y se aseguró que él la recibiera personalmente. Después fue a la casa de Kushina y Minato para hacer lo mismo. Lamentablemente la que lo recibió fue la pelirroja.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO, NO PUEDE SER?! exclamó Kushina muy espantada.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA, KUSHINA?!-preguntó Minato muy espantado por el grito de su esposa.

-¡MIRA ESTAS FOTOS, ES HINATA! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA?! ¡¿QUIÉNES SON ESTOS HOMBRES?!-cuestionaba Kushina muy angustiada por Naruto.

Minato, siendo el hombre inteligente y experimentado que era, dedujo que esas fotos las envió alguien que quiere separados a Naruto y Hinata.

-Mi amor, siéntate que te contaré todo-le pidió Minato a su esposa.

Minato le explicó que Hinata antes era una hombreriega pero sentó cabeza con Naruto, y al parecer, alguien quería destruir su relación.

-Necesito oírlo de ella. Quiero verla a los ojos para ver si es verdad-declaró seria la mujer.

-Está bien, ¿les vas a contar...ya sabes...sobre eso?-le preguntó algo apenado el rubio.

-Creo que sí, pero primero necesito oír de la boca de Hinata la verdad-le contestó la pelirroja.

-Bueno, espero que esto salga bien-declaró Minato con un suspiro.

Pocos minutos después, Minato llamó al teléfono de Naruto para avisarle sobre lo ocurrido.

-Bueno-saludó Naruto con el celular en la mano.

-Naruto, necesitamos hablar contigo y Hinata sobre unas fotos comprometedoras que acabamos de ver-explicó la situación el rubio mayor.

-¿No me digas que también las recibieron?-preguntó Naruto nervioso por la reacción de su padre.

-Sí, tú mamá las descubrió. Sea quien sea trata de crear pleito y necesitamos charlar sobre eso-le pidió Minato a su hijo.

-Entiendo, le avisaré a Hinata. Adiós papá-se despidió Naruto.

-Adiós hijo-.

Minato colgó y dejó a Naruto muy preocupado por lo que pasaría en el futuro.

-¡¿AMOR, QUIERES IR AL CINE?! ¡ME GUSTARÍA VER UNA PELÍCULA CONTIGO!-le propuso animada Hinata.

-No, no podemos-le respondió muy preocupado el Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué?-cuestionó Hinata muy extrañada.

-Alguien envió unas fotos tuyas cuando salías con otros hombres y mamá las recibió-le contó Naruto.

Hinata se puso pálida y casi se desmaya. Se estaba hiperventilando de los nervios y se sentó en el sillón.

-¡HINATA, TRANQUILA! ¡SOLUCIONAREMOS ESTO!-le prometió Naruto muy preocupado por su novia.

Hinata se tranquilizó un poco por el apoyo de su novio y respiró un poco más tranquila.

-Gracias, estoy muy preocupada. No quiero ocasionar problemas con tu madre-dijo la peliazul un poco deprimida.

-Lo solucionaremos-prometió el rubio abrazándola con cariño.

-No quiero estar peleada con tu mamá, Naruto. Ella me recuerda como era mi madre en mi niñez. No quiero arruinar esto, mi amor-le confesó Hinata sin querer tener conflictos con Kushina.

-No te preocupes. Solo tendrás que decir la verdad, mamá odia las mentiras-le declaró Naruto a Hinata.

-Esta bien, Naruto-suspiró Hinata muy insegura.

En la tarde de ese día Naruto y Hinata fueron a la casa de los Uzumaki para tener una charla.

-Hola Naruto, Hinata. Pasen-les dio la bienvenida Minato.

Kushina estaba sentada y miraba muy seria como pocas veces en su vida.

-Siéntense chicos-les ordenó Kushina.

-Gracias mamá-respondió Naruto.

-Verán, el día de hoy en la mañana nos llegó estas fotos de Hinata saliendo con muchísimos hombres. Y muchas no eran muy decentes-explicó Minato mostrando las fotos.

Hinata estaba avergonzada porque su pasado le estaba cobrando factura y suspiró nerviosa.

-¿Qué tienes que decir ante esto?-le cuestionó Kushina seria.

Hinata volvió a suspirar y empezó a contar toda la verdad del asunto.

-Aunque llevo mucho tiempo de conocer a su hijo, no fuimos novios hasta recientemente. Antes de eso era una mujer muy libertina y bastante promiscua. No tenía estabilidad alguna y no deseaba amar a alguien pero Naruto me cambió. No deseo dañar a su hijo. Yo prometí cambiar todo por él ya que me sacó de la ruina emocional que era mi vida. Lo amo tanto y no quiero generar ningún conflicto entre ustedes con su hijo y yo. Si quieren que no lo vuelva a ver lo entenderé perfectamente-le dijo Hinata triste la dolorosa verdad.

-Hinata, no tienes porque...-trató de aligerar la carga Naruto, pero fue interrumpido por su novia.

-Naruto, lo siento yo...-trató Hinata de parar a Naruto, pero ahora fue interrumpida por Kushina.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír. Me queda claro que no deseas jugar con mi hijo. Quería escuchar de tu boca la verdad de tus labios.-declaro Kushina con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Les vas a contar todo verdad?-preguntó Minato a su esposa.

-Si, necesitan saberlo para que no haya incomodidad entre nosotros-respondió segura la pelirroja.

-¿De que hablan?-dijeron confundidos Naruto y Hinata.

Ahora Kushina suspiró porque no creyó confesar su vergonzoso pasado a su hijo y su novia.

-Las fotos que tienes es basura con lo que Minato y yo hacíamos en nuestra juventud-confesó sonrojada Kushina.

-¡¿QUE?!-balbuceó sorprendido Naruto.

Kushina estaba un poco avergonzada por lo que les iba a contar.

-Minato y yo eramos unos jóvenes con una vida muy desenfrenada...bueno, esa sería la palabra más formal para describirlo-reveló la Uzumaki muy apenada.

-Deja que hable ahora. Yo era un mujeriego delincuente de lo peor y tenía muchos vicios-confesó con mucha vergüenza Minato

-Y yo una hombreriega stripper de lo peor. Igual era muy drogadicta en mi tiempo-confesó tapándose la cara la Uzumaki.

Naruto estaba de piedra ante la revelación de sus padres. Hinata estaba sorprendida de que los padres de Naruto eran 10 veces peor que ella en su juventud.

-Yo era un joven que coqueteaba con muchas mujeres y a veces contrataba prostitutas para...ya sabes-empezó a relatar Minato.

-Yo pues si salía mucho a coquetear con los hombres en los bares y tuve muchos acostones, incluso por un tiempo trabajé de stripper en un bar de mala muerte. Allí adquirí un gusto por la cocaína-siguió contabdo avergonzada la madre de Naruto.

-Yo así conocí a tu madre. La vi bailando provocativamente en ese bar y me gustó demasiado-confesó Minato con enorme vergüenza.

-En ese momento me pareció muy atractivo pero solo me lo quería tirar y lo conseguí. No contaba con que el se obsesionaría conmigo-suspiró Kushina muy colorada de los cachetes.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, ERAN PEORES QUE HINATA! Sin ofender cariño-dijo Naruto mirando a su novia.

-Descuida-sonrió nerviosa la Hyuga.

-Sí, pues llegué muy seguido en los días en que tu madre trabajaba y le empecé a coquetear. O incluso la llegaba a contratar si salía a la calle a...bueno ya saben-explicó muy incómodamente Minato.

-Si, a veces me prostituía porque el Teibol Dance no dejaba en algunas épocas. Pero llegó un momento en mi vida en que toqué fondo-siguió contando Kushina.

-En ese momento tu madre desapareció de la nada y ya estaba completamente obsesionada con ella. Ninguna mujer me satisfacía. Estaba en mi mente su cuerpo que...-hablaba perdido en sus recuerdos el rubio mayor.

-¡DEMASIADOS DETALLES, PAPÁ!-reclamó muy incómodo y avergonzado Naruto.

-Me fui de la ciudad para comenzar una nueva vida e ingresé a una clínica de rehabilitación porque ya no quería seguir con esta vida-admitió triste Kushina.

-La volví a ver ya que de casualidad me enviaron por trabajo en una transferencia para manejar una pequeña sucursal de una mini empresa de autoservicio. Pero casualmente su madre empezó a trabajar allí...y descubrí que estaba embarazada-declaró feliz Minato.

Naruto estaba en shock por los detalles de su concepción.

-Resultaba que nosotros en nuestra última noche juntos no usamos protección ya que estábamos bien drogados y...bueno ya saben-mencionó el Namikaze.

-Cuando vi a tu padre me asusté ya que me tenía temor de como pudiera reaccionar si sabía que era su hijo-confesó muy apenada la Uzumaki.

-La llegué a confrontar y supe que eras mi hijo pero no quería que tomara responsabilidad de ti si no dejaba las drogas...fue una difícil decisión pero lo hice...me costó mucho dejar las drogas pero lo logré por ambos. Y pues aquí estamos-finalizó su muy vergonzosa confesión Minato.

Naruto estaba realmente en shock por tanta información que digerir. Kushina estaba roja de vergüenza al tener que contar ese vergonzoso pasado a su bebé.

-¿Por qué nos contaron esto?-preguntó Hinata confundida.

-No queríamos que te sientas incómoda. No somos los mejores ejemplos de personas castas para reclamarte por tu pasado promiscuo-explicó Kushina tomando las manos de Hinata.

-Naruto, no quiero que pienses mal de nosotros. Hace tiempo que dejamos esa vida, cambiamos por tí y que no cayeras en esa mala vida-le pidió Minato a su hijo.

-Gracias por contarnos esto. Se que fue difícil para ustedes contar esto tan íntimo y vergonzoso pero aprecio que lo halla hecho-suspiró Naruto aun digiriendo la noticia.

-Gracias a ambos por entender-les dijo Kushina.

-Aún hay algo que aclarar. ¿Quién pudo haber enviado esto? Podría ser alguien que quisiera separarlos. ¿Conocen a alguien que quisiera hacer esto?-les preguntó Minato pensativo.

-Creo que conozco a alguien que lo podría hacer-empezó a tener una idea Hinata.

-¿Gaara?-comentó Naruto pensando lo mismo.

-Si, lo conozco demasiado. Es demasiado vengativo y nunca se queda con los brazos cruzados llegando a actúa silenciosamente. Él es mi principal sospechoso y suena a algo que haría el. Más razón tendrá de querer hacernos daño por como nos burlamos de él, me sorprende que haya actuado hasta ahora-dedujo Hinata.

-Debemos hacer algo. Si ve que no funcionó su plan va a actuar más agresivamente-declaró Naruto muy preocupado.

-Umm. Podríamos...-empezó a formular una idea Kushina.

-¿Qué, Kushina?-preguntó Minato sabiendo que su mujer tenía una idea.

-Podríamos contactar a una viejo conocido tuyo para investigar a ese chico. Nos debe un enorme favor-declaró Kushina.

-Está bien, llámalo-aceptó Minato.

Kushina llamó a un número en su teléfono y puso el altavoz.

-Hola, habla Kushina-saludó la pelirroja.

-Hola, señora Kushina. Hace años que no había escuchado de usted y de Minato-saludó el contacto.

-Cuánto tiempo, ¿Sigues en el negocio de las drogas?-preguntó interesada la Uzumaki.

-Sigo en ello. ¿Volviste al vicio?-cuestionó preocupado el hombre.

-No, juré no volver a meterme en eso. Pero necesito que me devuelvas el favor de la otra vez-le pidió la mujer al hombre.

-Solo porque les tengo aprecio y porque esa vez salvaste mi vida, lo haré. ¿Qué necesita señora Uzumaki?-.

-Quiero que me investigues a un imbecil que me ha molestado a mí y mi familia-le platicó Kushina.

-Hmp, sabes que mi fuerte es el contrabando, no hacer de detective-le empezó a decir el hombre.

-Por favor Kakashi. Investigan gente que no te quieren pagar. Esto es pan comido-afirmó Kushina sabiendo como se manejaba el negocio.

-Entiendo, páseme al señor Minato-le pidió Kakashi.

-Hola Kakashi-saludó Minato.

-Hola señor, hace tiempo que no hablamos-habló animadamente-el hombre en el teléfono.

-Investiga a un tal Gaara del Desierto. Queremos saber todo acerca de él y me refiero a TODO-recalcó lo último el rubio.

-¿Qué les hizo? Podemos darle un sustito-le propuso diabólicamente Kakashi.

-Solo harás que te descubran. Mejor investígalo y lo atacaremos por sus puntos débiles-le pidió el Namikaze.

-Está bien. Necesitamos juntarnos para recordar viejos tiempos, sensei-propuso con ganas el delincuente.

-Sale, nos vemos Kakashi-se despidió Minato y colgó.

-Listo-celebró animada Kushina.

-¡¿CONOCEN A UN CAPO DE DROGAS?!-cuestionó en shock Naruto.

-Sí, antes Kakashi era un viejo amigo mío. Él fue como un hijo para mí porque es mucho más chico que yo. No había hablado en mucho tiempo con él para evitar ponernos en peligro a ambos-declaró Minato.

-Vaya, jamás los veré con los mismos ojos-mencionó algo deprimido Naruto.

-Definitivamente son peores que yo-opinó incomoda Hinata por el tema.

-Olvidemos todo este asunto por el momento, ¿quieren comer algo?-le ofreció Minato.

-Haré la cena-informó Kushina parándose del sillón.

-Está bien-aceptó Hinata.

-Ya que insistes-segundos Naruto con hambre.

La familia Uzumaki y Hinata estaban por descubrir ciertas cosas que no imaginaban con respecto a lo que Kakashi investigaría.


	10. Chapter 10

Enamorado de una hombreriega  
Capítulo 10 UNA HOMBRERIEGA DOS CARAS Y VENGATIVA

Ha pasado una semana desde que el detective contratado por Gaara había entregado las fotos sobre las aventuras amorosas de Hinata. Bajo las órdenes de su jefe, el detective seguía a todos lados a Naruto, con el fin de descubrir algo que molestara a Hinata o saber su reacción sobre las fotos.  
Ese lunes en la mañana, el detective se encontraba en su auto comiendo unas rosquillas y escuchando la radio mientras esperaba a Naruto para seguirlo hasta su trabajo. Se aburría de verlo en su misma rutina: Salir con una sonrisa boba, o con prisa con papeles en mano y con su corbata sin arreglar o incluso más vestido en compañía de Hinata. Pero esa mañana, vio a un Naruto que nunca creyó ver pronto o nunca.  
El espía observó como el rubio salía muy arreglado, pero en su rostro había ira y rabia. Llevaba su maletín en la mano izquierda y en la mano derecha las fotos que le había enviado, pero las sostenía con furia en su mano. El Uzumaki subió a su auto con enojo y salió disparado a su oficina, seguido por el detective. Cuando el policía privado llegó a la oficina, usó un pase falso para entrar al edificio y seguir a Naruto. Lo encontró al final de un pasillo donde estaba la entrada de la oficina de Hinata. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta donde escucho una fuerte discusión.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO HINATA?! ¡HAS ESTADO VIENDO A OTROS HOMBRES A MIS ESPALDAS Y ME HAS ENGAÑADO!-gritó furioso Naruto y asustó al detective.

-¡NO NARUTO, ERES EL ÚNICO AL QUE AMO! ¡YA NO HE ESTADO CON NADIE MÁS, TIENES QUE CREERME!-se escuchaban los lamentos llenos de dolor Hinata y se le oía llorar.

-¡CREÍ QUE ME AMABAS! ¡NO PUEDO TOLERAR ESTE ENGAÑO TUYO, MAÑANA MISMO FIRMARÉ MI RENUNCIA DE ESTE LUGAR! ¡ESTO SE ACABÓ HINATA!-finalizó con mucho dolor y rabia el rubio.

Sin escuchar una sola palabra más, Naruto salió de la oficina abriendo y cerrando la puerta con furia y desapareció del lugar, dejando a Hinata envuelta en llanto y totalmente destrozada. El detective había grabado todo lo dicho con una cinta de grabación y tomó unas pequeñas fotos. Él salió del edificio y tomó rumbo a su auto donde llamó a su jefe.

-¿Qué quieres?-habló Gaara desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Misión cumplida jefe, el tal Naruto rompió toda relación con la señorita Hinata con su treta-informó el detective.

-Perfecto, recibirás tu pago de inmediato. Ya no necesitaré de tus servicios-les felicitó el pelirrojo.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted señor Del Desierto-finalizó la conversación y el detective colgó dejando a Gaara muy satisfecho.

-Hinata, al fin. ¡VOLVERÁS A SER MÍA!-declaró Gaara mientras soltaba una sonora y desquiciada carcajada como victoria.

-¿Sucede algo cariño?-preguntó Matsuri, la esposa de Gaara, desde la cocina.

-Nada cariño-respondió Gaara un poco nervioso.

Al día siguiente, Gaara tomó rumbo a la oficina de Hinata, fingiendo no saber nada de la situación de Naruto para sacar provecho. Llegó tranquilo y sin problemas, y al estar cerca de la oficina de la chica vio como salía de esta Naruto, con unos papeles en mano y una caja con sus cosas suyas, caminando hacia la salida del lugar. Gaara tocó a la puerta y entró con una cara de preocupación falsa.

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien?–preguntó el pelirrojo con inocencia fingida.

-Ho-hola Gaara, no es nada-le saludó Hinata estaba llena de lágrimas y con la mirada perdida.

-No puedes mentirme, preciosa ¿qué pasó?-preguntó con confusión fingida la mujer.

-Naruto, él terminó conmigo-le respondió Hinata y empezó a llorar en silencio.

-Lo lamento tanto, cariño. si necesitas compañía, puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites-le dio su apoyo Gaara y se acercó a la chica para abrazarla, mientras esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa sin que Hinata lo viera.

-Gra-gracias Gaara, en verdad necesito compañía-agradecía Hinata mientras se aferraba al abrazo del pelirrojo.

-Vi que Naruto salió de tu oficina, ¿te hizo algo malo?-cuestiono el sujeto.

-No, solo entregó su carta de renuncia y tomo sus cosas. Dijo que ya no quería saber nada de mi ni tenerme cerca. La verdad es que era un buen empleado-admitió Hinata y lloraba al hablar.

-Alguien como tú puede conseguir a alguien mejor en poco tiempo-declaró Gaara.

-Creo que perdí el toque, él fue una de mis relaciones más largas-suspiró el pelirrojo.

-Te olvidas de mí…-le lanzó una indirecta Gaara.

-Tú me engañaste-mencionó la chica algo resentida.

-Ya no soy lo que era, he cambiado-mintió Gaara mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda.

-Me alegra saber eso, te agradezco por tu consuelo-dijo la ojiperla.

-Si me necesitas para lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme-ofreció el sujeto.

Gaara se separó de Hinata y le dio un beso en la frente para después salir de la oficina con una sonrisa de victoria totalmente siniestra. El pelirrojo se fue del edificio y estaba planeando como volver a conquistar a la chica.  
Al día siguiente, el empresario malévolo se encontraba en su oficina con su habitual rutina de trabajo, hasta que recibió una llamada en su celular.

-Habla Gaara, ¿quién es y qué necesita?-.

-Gaara, soy yo Hinata-.

-Hola preciosa, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Estoy muy deprimida aún y necesito compañía. ¿Podrías venir a consolarme en mi departamento?-le pidió Hinata.

Esas palabras de Hinata hicieron sonreír al pelirrojo porque era lo que estaba esperando todo este tiempo.

-Iré contigo al terminar mi trabajo-mintió Gaara.

-Esperaré pacientemente por tí-finalizó Hinata y sin más colgó.

Al colgar el teléfono, Gaara se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana con vista a la ciudad mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa demente en su rostro.

-¡AL FIN, VOLVERÁS A SER MÍA HINATA! ¡MUAJAJAJA…!-gritó Gaara con locura.

-¿Ocurre algo señor Del Desierto?-preguntó Fu, la secretaria de Gaara.

-No es nada señorita Fu. Continúe con sus labores y tal vez reciba un premio-le respondió seductoramente el pelirrojo.

Gaara le guiñó el ojo de forma coqueta haciendo que la peliverde se sonrojara por la pequeña indirecta.  
Pasó el día muy rápido y, al terminar su trabajo, Gaara tomó rumbo al departamento de Hinata. Al llegar, la puerta se abrió, donde la Hyuga peliazul lo esperaba usando un hermoso vestido muy tentador y sexy.

-Bienvenido Gaara, te estaba esperando-saludó la ojiperla.

-Te ves muy elegante, no parece que estés deprimida-opinó el pelirrojo mientras notaba la sensual vestimenta.

-Claro que estoy deprimida, pero no podía recibirte usando ropa común-alegó la peliazul.

-Pues te ves muy hermosa-admitió el sujeto.

-Gracias Gaara. Pasa, preparé una deliciosa cena para los dos-le indicó Hinata.

Hinata y Gaara se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar un delicioso banquete preparado por la chica. Ambos empezaron por hablar de sus vidas, donde el pelirrojo le contó sobre su vida matrimonial, mientras compartían una copa de vino.

-Así que tienes problemas con tu mujer-repasaba Hinata la información del pelirrojo.

-Así es. Después de eso, me di cuenta del error que cometí al casarme con ella, cuando debí quedarme contigo-bajaba la vista Gaara, mientras ocultaba sus mentiras con una mirada triste

-Si te soy sincera, aun me gustas. Creo que nunca pude olvidarte, después de todo fuiste el primero en mi vida-admitió la ojiperla.

-Siempre has sido una mujer gentil, eso es algo que siempre supe-recordó el sujeto.

-Gracias, ¿quieres sentarte en un lugar más cómodo?-le propuso Hinata.

Hinata se levantó de la mesa y tomó la mano de su acompañante mientras lo guiaba a un cómodo sofá de la sala.  
Gaara sintió la comodidad del sofá, a lo que Hinata contestó que se sentía mucho mejor en compañía de alguien. El pelirrojo estaba convencido de que sus encantos habían vuelto a enamorar a la chica ojiperla. Él se acercó más a la chica mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo para atraerla más a su cuerpo.

-Yo opino que nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Si vuelves conmigo, serás tratada como la reina que eres y prometo nunca lastimarte ni herirte emocionalmente-mintió muy bien Gaara.

Una sonrisa bastó para que Hinata cerrara el trato. Se acercó lentamente al pelirrojo para unir sus labios y compartir un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria.  
Gaara empezó a soltar caricias en el cuerpo de Hinata, pero cuando estaba por tocar sus pechos, sintió como sus párpados se hacían más pesados hasta caer profundamente dormido en sus piernas.  
Después de un rato, Gaara recuperó el conocimiento y sintió algo muy duro sujetando sus muñecas. Al abrir los ojos, vio con sorpresa que se trataban de unas esposas, además de que frente a él estaban varios oficiales que le apuntaban con sus armas, y al fondo se veía a Hinata junto a Naruto y sus padres con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡GAARA DEL DESIERTO, QUEDA ARRESTADO POR FRAUDE, TRÁFICO ILEGAL DE ARMAS, DROGAS ILEGALES Y TRATA DE PERSONAS!-dijo el Oficial Yamato levantándolo del sofá.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-exclamó Gaara totalmente nervioso.

-Fue una trampa, cariño. Fuiste tan tonto para pensar que había caído de nuevo a tus pies. Por favor, llevo más en el juego que tú-declaró Hinata pegándose a su novio rubio.

-Planeamos todo: El falso rompimiento, el despido, la invitación, la cena y la emboscada. Todo para que la policía lograra arrestarte por tus crímenes, sin oportunidad de escapar-confesó Naruto satisfecho.

-¡MALDITOS! exclamó enormemente furioso Gaara porque había descubierto, pues se había asegurado de ocultar sus crímenes a la luz del sol y del público.

-Sí, la curiosidad fue mucha. Digamos que fue un pajarito quien nos pasó toda esa información, algo que fue totalmente repulsivo descubrir-habló Minato.

-Ya escuché suficiente, llévense a este criminal enfermo de aquí-ordenó Yamato, mientras otros policías tomaban de los hombros al criminal.

-Permítame algo-pidió Naruto a Yamato y se acercó a Gaara-Soy un caballero y no me rebajaré a tu nivel de cobardía. Pero toma esto como una advertencia…-.

Sin siquiera verlo, Gaara recibió una poderosa patada en su entrepierna, que casi lo mata.

-¡ESTO ES LO QUE RECIBIRÁS SI VUELVES A INTENTAR SEPARARME DE HINATA! ¡¿FUI MUY CLARO?!-advirtió el rubio con mucha ira.

-Como… el cristal…-dijo Gaara con una voz chillona como el de una ardilla.

Los policías procedieron a llevarse a Gaara, el cual se retorcía con dolor por ser dañado en lo que le quedaba de "hombría". Mientras era sacado del departamento, los cuatro afectados miraron con seriedad su marcha final. Al cerrarse la puerta detrás de las autoridades, los cuatro no pudieron más que soltar una sonora carcajada, celebrando su victoria sobre el infame pelirrojo.

-¡ESO VALIÓ ORO, ME DUELE LA BARRIGA!-decía Kushina mientras se retorcía de la risa en el suelo.

-¡SU CARA DE ESPANTO Y LUEGO DE DOLOR, ESO FUE ÉPICO!-secundó Minato y se apoyaba en el suelo con mucha risa.

-¡ESO LE PASA POR QUERER PERJUDICARNOS!-declaró Naruto entre carcajadas.

-Bueno, olvidemos todo esto – dijo Hinata recuperando un poco la compostura – esto merece una deliciosa cena. Yo invito

-Pero antes de irnos, debes lavarte los dientes-le indicó Naruto a su novia mientras la detuvo y apuntó al baño.

-Tienes razón ¡QUÉ ASCO TENER LA SALIVA DE GAARA EN MI BOCA, ME SIENTO SUCIA!-gritó Hinata con asco.

-Al menos, desapareció de nuestras vidas-finalizó Naruto la conversación.

Los cuatro salieron del departamento con rumbo a un restaurante para celebrar su victoria. Naruto iba conduciendo mientras hablaba con sus padres. Durante la conversación, Hinata recordó el plan que idearon para entregar a Gaara a las autoridades.

Flashback Inicio

Naruto y Hinata se encontraban en su departamento hablando sobre el problema de las fotografías, hasta que el rubio recibió una llamada de su padre.

-Hola papá-contestó Naruto el teléfono.

-Hola hijo, vamos de camino a tu departamento. Kakashi dijo que ya tenía la información sobre Gaara y acordamos reunirnos con ustedes. Mencionó que estaba muy hambriento y no tuvo tiempo de llegar a su casa-habló Minato mientras se escuchaban que conducía.

-Descuida, Hinata y yo prepararemos algo para todos-mencionó Naruto.

-Gracias hijo. Nos vemos en un momento-terminó la llamada el rubio mayor.

Naruto avisó a su amada sobre la llegada de sus padres y Kakashi y que debían preparar algo de comer. La chica sugirió un festín para agradecer la ayuda.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, empezaron a preparar un delicioso pavo relleno con ensalada, espagueti con chorizo y queso asado en tira para complementarlo. Una hora después, los padres llegaron al mismo tiempo que Kakashi.  
El sujeto usaba un traje normal, pero cubierto por una gabardina oscura. Su rostro era cubierto por una máscara tipo ninja color negra hasta su nariz. Sus ojos eran negros y en su ojo izquierdo llevaba la cicatriz de una amplia cortada. Su cabello era plateado y en puntas paradas y mantenía una mirada serena y tranquila.  
Hinata los invitó a pasar y se dispusieron a comer lo que habían preparado ella y Naruto.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Naruto, no te había visto desde que eras pequeño-saludó Kakashi al hijo de su antiguo maestro.

-Pues lo siento, pero la verdad, desconocía eso–respondió el rubio mientras comía.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué usa esa mascara?-cuestionó Hinata curiosa.

-Pues verás, mi trabajo me expone a muchos enemigos. Por eso necesito mantener mi identidad en secreto…-declaró el peliplateado poniendo una expresión seria e intimidante.

-Deja las payasadas, usas esa ridícula mascara para que la gente no te vea sangrando cuando lees esos estúpidos libros eróticos-interrumpió Kushina molesta a Kakashi con un manotazo en su cabeza.

-Mi máscara no es ridícula. Es genial y sofisticada…-alegó Kakashi molesto.

-¿Cuáles libros eróticos?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-El "Icha Icha"-contestó Minato.

-Ya veo, son esos libros del señor Jiraiya. Hace un tiempo Hinata y yo logramos una gran negociación con él en Hawái. Como le agradamos mucho, nos envió de regalo una colección completa de sus libros, incluyendo unos exclusivos de "Edición limitada Deluxe" y extremadamente difíciles de conseguir…-contó Naruto, pero antes de poder continuar, fue tacleado por Kakashi mientras sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

-¡SI ME DAS ESOS LIBROS, TODA LA INFORMACIÓN QUE REUNÍ PARA USTEDES SERÁ TOTALMENTE GRATIS! ¡INCLUSO LES AYUDARE CON SUS PLANES…!-propuso Kakashi y se puso sobre el rubio a forma de súplica.

-Eres de lo peor-regañó Kushina mientras se palmeó la frente avergonzada y estiraba la oreja del peliplateado para quitarlo de encima de su hijo.

-Descuida, son tuyos. Además Hinata y yo ya los leímos-dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba un poco nervioso.

-¡DESDE AHORA, SERÁS MI PROTEGIDO! ¡NADIE TE LASTIMARÁ MIENTRAS YO ESTÉ CON VIDA!-declaró Kakashi mientras se ponía delante de Naruto con una mirada de confianza exagerada.

-Ah, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo el rubio estaba un poco incomodo.

Después de eso, Kakashi sacó una carpeta que contenía varios papeles con información de Gaara. Kushina se sorprendió al saber que todo era información sobre la vida criminal del pelirrojo. Los cuatro empezaron a leer todos y cada uno de los archivos de la carpeta, quedando desde impresionados y hasta asqueados por todo lo que estaban descubriendo.

-¡ESTO ES HORRIBLE! Tiene un negocio de trata de mujeres blancas, eso no es humano-habló Hinata con miedo y asco.

-Tráfico de drogas como cocaína, heroína, LSD, parece todo un experto-enlistó Naruto muy enojado.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Kushina se sorprendió por algo que descubrió-Tiene varias cuentas en las Islas Caimán-.

-Además, varios de los edificios que ha construido violan las leyes de protección del medio ambiente. Si esto llega a manos de las autoridades, definitivamente será llevado a la prisión de por vida-analizaba Minato los archivos a detalle.

-Ha dejado de ser el Gaara que conocí hace tiempo, es un monstruo sin corazón-suspiró Hinata estando un poco triste por como terminó su antiguo amigo.

-No todos se pueden salvar cariño-Naruto se acercó a su amada con un abrazo para que se sintiera mejor-Seguirá tratando de arruinarnos la vida, es necesario que reciba un castigo-.

Naruto recibió un beso en la mejilla por parte de su novia al sentirse apoyada por su novio.

-Pero si hacen la denuncia, él se dará cuenta y tratará de escapar-hablo Kakashi un poco preocupado.

-Pero si algo lo mantiene distraído-empezó Minato a idear un plan.

-O alguien…-al momento que Kushina pensó en eso, todos giraron la vista hacia Hinata.

-¿Quién, yo?-dijo la pobre chica se puso nerviosa.

-Detesto reconocerlo, pero tienen razón-suspiró Naruto y agachó la vista ante la idea-Si te tiene, se distraerá por completo y será fácil atraparlo.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos...-les empezó a contar su plan Minato.

Minato procedió a explicar su plan a todos: Hinata y Naruto debían hacer un escándalo donde se expusiera un "rompimiento". De esa forma, la persona encargada de pasar la información de Gaara lo informaría a su jefe, y él mencionad empezaría a buscar de nuevo la confianza y amor de Hinata, mientras ésta fingía caer en sus encantos. Cuando él empezara a tomar confianza, Hinata lo invitaría a su departamento donde se prepararía la trampa. Mientras la chica servía el vino al pelirrojo, ella colocaría un potente somnífero en su copa, lo que provocaría que cayera dormido. Así podrían llamar a la policía y entregarlo, demostrando que un pobre mujeriego como él, nunca le ganaría a una ex hombreriega como ella.

Flashback fin

Hinata tenía una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad y satisfacción al recordar todo lo planeado y como esto había resultado bien para todos, a excepción de Gaara. Llegaron a un elegante restaurante donde degustaron de un amplio banquete mientras celebraban el éxito de su plan. Al terminar la linda velada, Naruto y Hinata dejaron a los padres del último en su casa, para después volver a su departamento muy agotados.

-Uf, que día pero valió la pena-suspiró la chica colgando su bolso en el perchero de la puerta.

Hinata fue callada por un repentino beso de su amado dejándola muy sorprendida y llena de alegría.

-Na-Naruto…-dijo la pobre chica totalmente ruborizada y sorprendida.

-Perdona amor, pero debo asegurarme de quitar todo rastro de la esencia de Gaara en tu cuerpo-le habló el rubio y empezó a besar el cuello de su amada.

Los besos de Naruto hacían que la respiración de Hinata se volviera más agitada a cada momento. Sus gemidos que empezaron de pequeños y silenciosos, se convirtieron en grandes y llenos de intensidad. Poco a poco, Naruto empezó a desvestir a la ojiperla mientras ella le devolvía el favor. Ya totalmente desnudos, entraron a su habitación sin detener sus besos y caricias que se volvían cada vez más intensos. La pasión que los dominaba era totalmente insaciable.

-Hinata, en serio extrañé tu lujurioso cuerpo. Cada parte, cada centímetro me pertenece y lo deseo con fuerza-le susurró Naruto y no dejaba de besarla.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho mi amor. Sin tus besos, sentí que iba a morir-le respondió la chica y ella acariciaba el cuerpo de su amado.

Naruto empezó a descender hacia los pechos de la chica y empezó a saborear sus pezones, como si se tratara de un recién nacido que necesitaba ser alimentado.  
Él se aferró al pecho izquierdo de su novia mientras Hinata se estimulaba el derecho usando sus delicadas y suaves manos, mientras el rubio bajo su mano derecha la intimidad de la chica, logrando excitarla por completo y gritaba el nombre de su novio con mucho placer e intensidad. Después de eso, Naruto se detuvo y Hinata quedó respirando profundo.

-¿Qué sucede Naru…? ¡OH SÍ!-chilló Hinata y ella sintió como su clítoris era presionado con fuerza.

-Parece que encontré tu punto débil ¿eh perra?-le dijo Naruto empezando a hablar sucio, pues sabía que eso excitaba a su novia.

-¡SIII, LO ENCONTRASTE! ¡NO PARES!-exclamó loca de placer Hinata.

-Suplica como la perra que eres-.

-¡SIII, SOY UNA PERRA, UNA SUCIA PERRA!-.

-¡NO, ERES MI PERRA!-le declaró Naruto y terminó por estimular al mismo tiempo los pechos y el clítoris de la chica.

Este doble acto de excitación terminó por hacer que la chica soltara un tremendo chillido mientras se corría por completo y conseguía un poderoso orgasmo. Después de eso, su respiración se volvió totalmente agitada hasta que empezó a recuperar el aliento.

-Veo que estas satisfecha mi amor-le susurró Naruto al oído.

-Solo un poco. Naruto, ya estoy lista-le dijo sorpresivamente la Hyuga.

-¿Para qué?-.

-He decidido entregarte mi virginidad anal-dio a saber la ojiperla.

Esas palabras sorprendieron al rubio por completo, pues estaba consiente que aún mantenía esa zona totalmente virgen. La chica se colocó en posición, elevando su amplio y sexy trasero a su amado, el cual empezó a penetrarla con delicadeza. Hinata soltó un sonoro grito de dolor, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y a excitarse con esa acción.  
Cuando por fin llegó a soportarlo, las estocadas del rubio empezaron a dar inicio lenta y deliciosamente. Naruto sólo podía sentir lo estrecha que estaba su novia en esa zona, logrando excitarlo aún más. Los gemidos de Hinata estaban llenos de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, pero estas empezaron a aumentar con la velocidad de las estocadas de Naruto, haciéndola gritar de dolor y placer.

-¡OH SÍ, NO PARES! ¡SOY TU ZORRA, SOY TO PERRA, SOY TU MALDITA ESCLAVA DEL PLACER Y LA LUJURIA!- gritaba Hinata con locura y placer.

-¡HINATA, ERES TOTALMENTE INCREÍBLE! ¡ESTOY POR LLEGAR A MI LÍMITE!-.

-¡LLÉNAME MI AMOR, LLENA MI ANO CON TU ESPESO AMOR!-.

-¡ME VENGOOOO!-.

-¡AAAHHHH!-.

Naruto terminó por eyacular dentro de su amada y al retirar su miembro del ano de su novia, el espeso líquido se deslizaba lentamente por el trasero de la chica. Ambos cayeron rendidos en la cama mientras sus respiraciones eran totalmente agitadas.  
Los dos se conectaron al mirarse a los ojos mientras compartían una sonrisa totalmente sincera después de haber finalizado el ritual del amor. El rubio atrajo a su novia a su desnudo cuerpo con un abrazo, la cual se acunó en sus brazos, solo para terminar uniéndose en un beso y después dejarse arropar por los brazos de Morfeo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.


	11. Chapter 11

Enamorado de una hombreriega  
Capítulo 11: DUELO DE HOMBRERIEGAS: UN DEJAVU

Había pasado una semana desde que Naruto y Hinata se habían librado para siempre de Gaara y lo habían entregado a las autoridades. Su vida volvía a ser normal y todos en la oficina fueron puestos al tanto de lo ocurrido sobre su supuesta ruptura y que simplemente se habían dado un tiempo, cosa que no duro mucho. Ese día, ambos se encontraban ocupados en sus "actividades matutinas": El rubio se encontraba besando a su amada chica con delicadeza y ternura.

-Amor…estamos trabajando-la chica no podía hablar claro debido a los besos de su novio.

-Le pides a un lobo que no devore a su presa, eso es imposible-le respondió el rubio sin dejar de hacer cositas a su pareja.

-Te has vuelto un goloso sin remedio. Es como si nuestros antiguos papeles se invirtieran y tú fueras el mujeriego-bromeó la peliazul.

-Bueno, mi padre lo era-dijo rubio siguiendo acariciando las piernas de su chica con cariño mientras hablaba-Ojalá nuestros hijos no hereden esos rasgos-.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-esas últimas palabras de su novio pusieron nerviosa a la chica.

¿Pasa algo?-preguntó el rubio sorprendido y detuvo sus besos.

-Es que…en esto momentos no tenía planes de formar una familia y tener hijos-confesó la chica un poco preocupada.

-Yo tampoco estaba planeando eso, solo sé que tú eres la única chica que entrará en mi vida. Te amo tanto mi hermoso ángel-le habló el sujeto de forma sincera.

-Yo también te amo-contestó la chica con una tierna sonrisa y le dio un beso-Mis hijos serán el fruto de nuestro amor, ¿cómo piensas que serán al nacer?-.

-Si es un niño, tal vez sea parecido a mí, pero con tu toque adorable-pensó el rubio en voz alta con una sonrisa-Y si es una niña, sería como tú en apariencia, pero con mi actitud y la de mi madre mezclada con tu personalidad delicada-.

Hinata se imaginaba la familia que siempre quiso tener con hijos que disfrutaran el amor de sus padres y Naruto vio la cara ilusionada de su novia con respecto a ese tema, así que decidió unirse a ese momento de alegría y la abrazó con cariño mientras le regalaba un tierno beso.

-Te prometo que algún día crearemos la familia de nuestros sueños, amor-juró el hombre con alegría.

-Hasta entonces, disfrutemos de nuestra mutua compañía y los beneficios de la soltería-señaló la chica con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Estoy más que de acuerdo, nena-asintió el Uzumaki.

De repente se escuchó como tocaron la puerta de la oficina de la ojiperla y la secretaria Karui entró al lugar para una notificación urgente.

-Señorita Hyuga, el presidente Sarutobi solicita su presencia de inmediato-avisó Karui seriamente a la empresaria.

-S-sí, gracias Karui-dijeron la peliazul y su novio se pusieron un poco nerviosos-Mierda, siempre lo hace en la mejor parte-.

-Odio las interrupciones-murmuró el rubio con pesar.

La pareja tardó unos minutos en tranquilizar sus respiraciones y subieron a la oficina de su jefe, el cual los esperaba de forma tranquila leyendo su siempre confiable libro de pasta naranja.

-Con su permiso Sr. Sarutobi, buenos días-saludó la chica entrando junto a su novio.

-Buenos días, por favor tomen asiento-los recibió el hombre con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su libro.

-¿En qué podemos ayudarle señor?-preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba asiento junto a su novia.

-Como saben, la convención celebrada en Hawái fue todo un éxito. Esto nos permitió hacernos de buen renombre ante otras empresas, las cuales desean invertir en nosotros y mejorar nuestros ingresos-informó el presidente a sus dos empleados.

-¿Ya tenemos a otro empresario en la lista?-preguntó el rubio con emoción.

-Efectivamente-afirmó jefe entregando un expediente de información-Su nombre es Mei Terumi y es la propietaria del Centro Turístico de los "Hoteles Terumi" en Indonesia-.

-Los conozco, son famosos por su servicio de aguas termales. Una reservación en uno de sus hoteles es costoso y casi imposible de conseguir, pero lo valen-mencionó ojiperla leyendo la información.

-Todo es verdad, ella estará en esta ciudad por una pequeña temporada y eso nos ahorra un viaje fuera del país-continuó Hiruzen su informe.

-Eso suena bien, ¿ya tenemos una cita programada con ella?-preguntó Naruto interesado.

-En efecto, será de tres días, pero les advierto que preparados porque es una mujer muy tenaz y no será fácil convencerla. Yo confío plenamente en ustedes-.

-No le decepcionaremos, presidente Sarutobi-finalizó Hinata agradeciendo la fe que depositaba su jefe en ella y su pareja.

A los tres días, la pareja llegó al lugar donde sería la cita de negocios. Era un café llamado: "El arte es una Explosión que permanece para Siempre" dirigidos por dos empresarios jóvenes llamados Deidara y Sasori. En la mente de ambos amantes solo rondaba una duda: ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un café? Sin darle más importancia a eso, ambos decidieron esperar a la tal Mei hasta que hiciera acto de presencia.

-Espero todo salga bien, dicen que es una mujer difícil de convencer-mencionó el rubio dándole un pequeño trago a su café-Rayos, este café sabe a tierra-.

-¿Qué esperabas? No hay suficiente presupuesto-contestó la chica con una risita-Además, ya nos hemos librado de situaciones peores cariño. Los dos podemos con este tipo de situaciones-.

-En eso te doy la razón, chica linda-.

(Nota: Chiste de Hombres de Negro 3).

En ese momento, la famosa Mei Terumi llegó al lugar. La mujer tenía una sexy figura que resaltaba con su larga y hermosa cabellera pelirroja. Sus ojos eran de color verdes y al parecer, estaba acompañada por un chico que, según el expediente, respondía al nombre de Chojuro y era su asistente personal. El chico tenía el cabello corto de color azul cielo y con unos dientes puntiagudos como si fuera un tiburón. Lo raro en él, es que tenía la apariencia de un adolescente joven de 18 años, aunque su información resaltaba una edad un poco mayor a la de Naruto y Hinata. Mei los vio y se sentó en la mesa junto con Chojuro.

-Muy buenas tardes, es un gusto conocerlos-saludó la pelirroja mientras miraba a Naruto con mucho detalle y un poco sonrojada-"Que guapo está el hombre rubio"-pensó impresionada la mujer.

-"No de nuevo. Al parecer, la señorita Terumi ha encontrado a otra inocente víctima"-pensó Chojuro con molestia al ver la mirada de su jefa.

-Es un gusto poder reunirnos con usted. Espero que podamos llegar a un buen acuerdo de negocios-devolvió el saludo Naruto ignorando la mirada de la mujer frente a él.

-Según su propuesta, usted desea contratarnos para aumentar la publicidad de los "Hoteles Terumi"-tomó la palabra Hinata al mirar unos papeles en la mesa.

-Es correcto-respondió la empresaria extrajera con una simple sonrisa.

-Sabemos que los "Hoteles Terumi" son unos de los centros turísticos más populares y exclusivos en el mundo-dijo Naruto seriamente.

-Tienes razón guapo. Si deseas confirmar esa información, te ofrezco una visita guiada por mi solamente-mencionó Mei, mientras le guiñaba el ojo de forma seductora a Naruto al decir estas palabras.

Al instante, la pareja de amantes reconocieron el mensaje que trataba de transmitir la pelirroja. Después de todo, ese era una de las viejas artimañas que Hinata utilizaba para ligarse a un chico y de las cuales el rubio había sido testigo.

-Es muy amable de su parte, pero mi agenda está saturada-mintió el rubio un poco nervioso tratando de zafarse del problema de forma respetuosa.

-Vamos, no seas tímido-continuaba insistiendo Mei haciendo una mirada muy seductora-Incluso puedo mostrarte nuestro famoso servicio de "Aguas Termales", algo solo exclusivo para nuestros mejores clientes-.

-Él no puede, tiene mucho trabajo en la oficina y necesito su apoyo para terminar otros proyectos-habló Hinata de la forma más calmada que pudo

La furia que consumía a la Hyuga era enorme, en especial porque ella había hecho lo mismo antes de iniciar su relación y Naruto era su macho.

-Relájese un poco, señorita Hyuga. Si me permite un tiempo a solas con su asistente, consideraré cerrar el trato con su empresa-dijo Mei de forma atrevida.

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso y ahora Hinata se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, estaba el hecho de entregar a su novio en bandeja de plata, pero si lo rechazaba iban a perder un importante negocio. Inesperadamente, antes de que ella pudiera entrar en defensa de Naruto con alguna buena estrategia, alguien más intervino en la plática.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, SEÑORITA MEI! ¡SABES QUE ESTA NO ES LA FORMA DE CERRAR NEGOCIOS, SEA MÁS PROFESIONAL!-regañó Chojuro muy enojado.

-¡LO QUE YO HAGA CON MI VIDA NO TE DEBE IMPORTAR CHOJURO! ¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!-replicó la mujer con enojo.

-¡ESTÁ DANDO UNA MALA IMAGEN DE USTED A LOS DEMÁS!-.

-¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, CHOJURO! ¡NO TE NECESITO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!-.

-Descuide, ya no seré un estorbo para usted. ¡RE-NUN-CIO!-Chojuro se levantó del lugar y dio una mirada rápida a la perpleja pareja-Con su permiso-.

El ahora ex asistente salió del lugar furioso y frustrado ante la aturdida mirada de los presentes. Le tomó unos instantes a Mei darse cuenta de su fatal error y salió corriendo tratando de alcanzar al chico, pero fue en vano.

-¡CHOJURO, REGRESA! ¡PERDÓNAME, NO ERA CIERTO LO QUE DIJE!-gritó Mei mientras las lágrimas y los sollozos la dominaban por completo, y corría fuera del lugar con dolor.

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Hinata quedaron totalmente fuera de lugar con todo lo sucedido.

-¿Qué rayos acaba de pesar?-se cuestionó Naruto de forma incrédula.

-No lo sé, pero tuve un muy incómodo "Deja vu"-comentó la chica muy sorprendida.

Después de unos minutos esperando a que regresaran, la joven pareja se resignó a pagar la cuenta y salir del lugar. Al día siguiente, se reunieron con el Presidente Sarutobi y contaron todo lo sucedido en la "desastrosa" reunión. Después de analizar todo, Hiruzen les pidió que buscaran a Mei y que trataran de cerrar el negocio a como diera lugar. La pareja salió de las oficinas pensando en que hacer para solucionar el problema.

-Lo mejor será separarnos, yo buscaré a Chojuro y tú a Mei. Si mi teoría es verdad, ya sabemos la razón del problema-indicó el rubio pensando bien las cosas.

-Buena suerte, mi amor-se despidió Hinata dándole un beso a su novio.

Ambos se separaron y empezaron con la búsqueda frenética. Naruto trató de contactar a Chojuro usando el teléfono de contacto que venía en el expediente, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta. En eso, recordó lo que él había hecho cuando se enojó con Hinata antes de empezar su relación y empezó a buscar en los bares más conocidos en la ciudad. Una hora después, encontró a Chojuro, el cual se hallaba curiosamente en el mismo bar al que había ido a parar en aquella ocasión. El pobre chico peliazul estaba medio ebrio y hablando incoherencias en solitario.

-Hola Chojuro, creo que lo mejor será salir de aquí-saludó el rubio de forma tranquila.

-No, gracias. Nunca debí enamorarme de ella, pero me era imposible no hacerlo. Ella…era mi amiga…mi mejor amiga…y la amo demasiado-dijo el chico mientras agitaba la copa de cerveza en sus manos.

-Tranquilo, compañero. Ven, te llevaré a un lugar más tranquilo-dijo el rubio sintiendo pena por Chojuro.

Con un poco de dificultad, Naruto llevó a ebrio sujeto a su departamento. Por otro lado, Hinata localizó más fácilmente a Mei, pues no se había movido mucho de la zona donde se encontraron la primera vez. Lo curioso es que se encontraba exactamente igual a cuando ella tuvo su pequeño pleito con su novio: Mei se encontraba totalmente ebria cerca de los baños. En sus manos se encontraba una botella de whisky y todo su maquillaje estaba arruinado. Lo peor de todo, es que aún llevaba las ropas usadas durante la reunión del día anterior.

-Señorita Terumi, levántese por favor-le pidió Hinata acercándose a la pobre mujer.

-Déjame…sola-negó la mujer muy triste.

-No pienso hacer eso, Mei-.

-Solo vete…por favor…es mi destino estar sola…-declaró muy deprimida la mujer ebria.

-No piense de esa forma. Solo necesita de alguien que escuche sus problemas-le dijo la Hyuga muy preocupada.

-¿Y tú qué sabes sobre mis problemas?-cuestionó la pelirroja enfadada.

-Más de lo que se imagina porque yo era como usted: "Una hombreriega"-le confesó la chica a la empresaria.

-¿En serio?-Mei miraba muy sorprendida a la chica frente a ella, para después relajarse un poco-Bueno, es mejor que seguir hablando con el nada apuesto hombre del aseo-.

-Tengo sentimientos para que se lo sepa-se quejó un hombre con la cara vendada y traje de conserje-Buenas tardes, señorita Hinata-saludó el sujeto.

-Hola Dosu, salúdame a tu familia-devolvió el saludó la chica con una risa nerviosa.

-No ha venido a este lugar otra vez-mencionó el conserje.

-Dejé esa vida hace mucho, encontré el amor-.

-Espero que tenga suerte, Kin le manda saludos-se despidió Dosu.

Al ver las reacciones y el estado de Mei y Chojuro, Naruto y Hinata sabían muy bien que ellos pasaban por el mismo problema que ellos habían enfrentado en el pasado. El Uzumaki llevo a ex asistente a su departamento donde decidieron hablar sobre la situación.

-Ahora cuéntame. ¿Cómo se conocieron Mei y tú?-dijo el rubio mirando a Chojuro.

-Es una larga historia-contestó el peliazul triste al recordar eso.

-Tómate tu tiempo-.

-Bien, Mei y yo nos conocimos en Indonesia hace muchos años. Mi familia es de Japón, pero yo nací allá y Mei llego para cumplir su meta de ser una prestigiosa dueña de un hotel de 5 estrellas. Cuando la vi me enamoré perdidamente de ella y la ayudé a cumplir su sueño, ya que así aumentaría el turismo en nuestro pueblo y lo logramos. Nunca quise confesarme debido a que veía como Mei se enredaba a cada rato con distintos hombres a cada rato. Yo quería una oportunidad de demostrarle que podía ser el hombre con quien ella pudiera sentar cabeza y que estuviera feliz a mi lado, pero...-.

-Déjame adivinar, era una mujer muy liberal y ella no sabía sobre tus sentimientos-completo el Uzumaki la frase con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que tú…?-.

-Tengo poderes psíquicos-bromeó el rubio moviendo los dedos como si hiciera un truco de magia y Chojuro solo puso una cara de poca confianza-Solo bromeo, la verdad es que mi novia Hinata era como Mei: Una hombreriega de lo peor-.

-Wow, el mundo sí que es muy pequeño. No tenía idea-dijo Chojuro sorprendido.

-Descuida, ambos fuimos víctimas de sus tretas-respondió nostálgico el sujeto.

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Hinata, la chica ayudaba a Mei dándole un relajante baño de espuma para limpiarle toda la suciedad.

-Háblame de Chojuro. ¿Cómo lo conociste?-preguntó Hinata con tranquilidad.

-Pues, es una larga historia-Mei suspiró para empezar a recordar todo lo sucedido-Mi padre es japonés y mi madre de Escocia, así que yo nací allá, pero mi sueño era convertirme en una prestigiosa dueña de un hotel 5 estrellas en una playa, así que me aventuré para ir a Indonesia. Allí conocí a Chojuro y él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, mi consejero y mi mano derecha. Siempre me hacía sentir mejor cuando algo me salía mal y me alentaba a nunca rendirme cuando más lo necesitaba-.

-Entonces, lo aprecias mucho, ¿no?-.

-Fui una tonta, no debí haberle dicho esas palabras y mucho menos gritarle-decía la pelirroja sintiendo una inmensa culpa.

-Bueno, eso es verdad-.

-¡OYE! Se supone que me apoyes-se quejó la mujer.

-Lo estoy haciendo querida, pero la realidad no es color de rosa. Dejaste que tus hormonas te controlaran y mira como termino todo, lo traicionaste de la peor forma-le declaró la Hyuga al respecto.

-Debo disculparme con él ahora mismo-.

-¡PARA TU TREN! Estás ebria, desnuda en un baño de burbujas y necesitas descansar porque estas muy mal-le aseveró la chica.

-En verdad, pero me siento muy mal por él-.

-¿Qué sientes por él, Mei? Y no me digas que es tu amigo-le pidió la peliazul que fuera muy sincera.

-Pues eso es, Solo mi…amigo-respondió Mei muy insegura al decir esto último.

-Dudaste, no creo que un simple amigo te haga llorar así. Piénsalo bien-.

-No estoy segura-.

-¿Te gusta?-volvió a cuestionar Hinata.

-Pues…no lo sé…digo, al estar a su lado, todo es mucho más tranquilo. Él me motiva y me da la fuerza para nunca renunciar tanto en mi vida como en mi trabajo-pensó la mujer en voz alta.

-A eso se le llama amor, pero te niegas a aceptarlo. Yo estuve igual que tú con mi novio-recordó Hinata lo sucedido hace tiempo.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quién es tu novio?-.

-Pues, ya lo conociste. La última vez lo invitaste a un "tour privado" por las aguas termales-le dio a entender la Hyuga algo molesta.

-Oh Dios, lo siento mucho. Perdona mi estúpido atrevimiento-se disculpó Mei y se apenó al descubrir que Naruto era el novio de Hinata.

-Ya quedó en el pasado, supongo que debimos dejar eso en claro al presentarnos. Solo tratábamos de ser profesionales-suspiró la chica calmándose.

-Ahora veo porque me rechazaba-.

-Te sugiero que aclares bien tus ideas con respecto a Chojuro. Te aseguro que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto. Te lo digo yo que estuve en una situación similar a esta en el pasado-aconsejó la Hyuga a la mujer.

-Gracias Hinata, en verdad eres una gran chica-.

-Solo te lo dice la voz de la experiencia. Ahora termina de bañarte y descansa, nada de bebidas-concluyó la ojiperla la charla.

Mientras tanto, regresando con los chicos, Naruto y Chojuro seguían con su conversación sobre el asunto.

-Tienes que hablar con Mei. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ella está hecha un desastre por lo ocurrido-le pidió el rubio al lado de su compañero.

-No es tan fácil. Aun siento…tanta ira dentro de mí-dijo el peliazul apretando los puños.

-Relájate, recuerda que las palabras son la mejor arma resolver problemas-aconsejó el rubio.

-Muchas gracias Naruto, te debo una-.

-Ahora ve a descansar, mañana será otro día-finalizó Naruto la plática.

A la mañana siguiente en los departamentos de cada grupo, Chojuro y Mei despertaban con un terrible dolor de cabeza debido a la cruda que se habían provocado. El peliazul sentía como su cabeza palpitaba a cada segundo, mientras que la pelirroja tenía una jaqueca de muerte. Naruto y Hinata les prepararon una deliciosa sopa para aliviarse de la cruda y les pidieron vestirse, pues debían arreglar el problema de una vez por todas.  
Naruto llevaría a Chojuro al departamento donde se encontraban Hinata y Mei, mientras que la ojiperla ayudaba a la ojiverde a no ponerse nerviosa y a motivarla a sincerarse con el chico. Al mediodía, ambos hombres llegaron a la habitación de la empresaria extranjera, la cual lucía totalmente nerviosa y desviaba la mirada, pues se sentía avergonzada y muy culpable.

-Hola Mei-saludó el peliazul de manera tranquila, pero con mucha pena ajena.

-Ho-hola Chojuro. Yo quería…-respondió Mei aún nerviosa y fue interrumpida por el sujeto.

-Perdóname Mei. No debí gritarte y mucho menos actuar de forma tan grosera en el restaurante…-se disculpaba el chico haciendo una reverencia.

-Nada de eso Chojuro-reconoció la chica moviendo las manos muy nerviosa-Yo soy quien debe disculparse. Fue mi error y además, nunca me di cuenta que te sentías así conmigo. Por favor perdóname-las palabras de Mei se convirtieron en súplicas llenas de dolor.

-Creo que es en parte mi culpa por nunca confesarte mis sentimientos…-confesaba el sujeto, pero fue interrumpido.

Mei abrazó sorpresivamente al peliazul haciendo que el dolor y la tristeza en ambos desaparecieran. Poco a poco, Naruto y Hinata decidieron salir del lugar para darles el tiempo necesario a la reconciliada pareja. Ya en la calle, la joven pareja de novios hablaba por todo lo sucedido en estos días.

-Nunca creí verme involucrado tan extraño como esto-confesó el rubio tomando la mano de su novia.

-Mira el lado bueno, al menos ambos se reconciliaron y encontraron alguien a quien amar y que los ame por igual-.

-Yo lo que sigo sin creer es que existiera una mujer 100 veces mejor hombreriega que tú-bromeó el rubio muy burlón.

-Eres muy malo conmigo-se quejó la mujer e infló sus mejillas haciendo un gracioso puchero mientras fingía estar enojada.

-Tranquila, no te molestes. Tú sabes que te amo y mucho-le tranquilizó el Uzumaki acariciando la mejilla a su amante.

-Auh, también te amo-.

Y sin más, se besaron de forma tan profunda y tierna, como nunca antes lo habían hecho, pues habían hecho una buena acción al ayudar a la pareja de Mei y Chojuro a unirse con amor y no por puro placer.


	12. Chapter 12

_Enamorado de una hombreriega  
Capítulo 12: "Una Hombreriega de Vacaciones familiares en el paraíso"_

 _Un mes después del incidente en el restaurante con la empresaria Mei Terumi y su asistente Chojuro y su posterior reconciliación en su departamento, la pareja había decidido empezar una sincera relación de amor, sabiendo que ambos tenían sentimientos amorosos el uno hacia el otro. Mei estaba más que orgullosa por la decisión que había tomado, debido a que nunca antes había recibido un amor tan puro y sincero como el que le entregaba Chojuro. Y todo había sido gracias al apoyo de Hinata y Naruto. Esa mañana, Mei despertó completamente desnuda pero cubierta por unas delicadas sabanas muy finas que delineaban su curvilínea y sensual figura y a su lado se encontraba su novio Chojuro aun dormido. La pelirroja retiro un poco su sabana y descubrió con una risita picara que llevaba las marcas de varios chupetones por varias partes de su cuerpo, pero no estaba preocupada para nada de ellos, sobre todo por la increíble noche de pasión que había experimentado y solo era la primera de muchas en el futuro. En eso, Chojuro comenzó a despertar mientras Mei lo miraba desbordando deseo y amor._

 _-Buenos días dormilón-saludó la pelirroja acariciando el pecho de su amado con mucha delicadeza._

 _-Hola mi hermosa novia-respondió Chojuro y le sonrió mientras abría sus ojos con tranquilidad-¿Cuánto llevas despierta?-._

 _-Solo unos cinco minutos…-Mei fue arrastrada a los fuertes y cálidos brazos de su pareja para ser sorprendida por un pasional beso-Cariño, aunque deseo quedarme aquí más tiempo contigo, debemos volver al trabajo-._

 _-Si no hay de otra-dijo con desgano el peliazul y se detuvo con un poco de tristeza hasta que recordó algo importante-Y ya que mencionaste el trabajo, tenemos un negocio pendiente con la señorita Hyuga. Fuimos muy groseros al dejarlos plantados por lo infantil de nuestra situación-._

 _-Tienes razón amor, tenemos que remediar las molestias que les causamos debido a nuestra culpa-._

 _-Sabes, recuerdo que Naruto me comentó su gusto por viajar, tal vez sería buena idea invitarlos a pasar unas vacaciones en nuestro hotel de lujo mientras cerramos negocios con su empresa-sugirió el sujeto._

 _-Es una excelente idea cariño, es más...-planeó la pelirroja y pasó por encima del cuerpo de su amado rosando sus pechos por los bien formados pectorales de su novio-La llamaré ahora mismo para invitarlos-._

 _Mientras tanto, Hinata se encontraba terminado una labor muy difícil para ella: Su crucigrama de la tarde. En eso el teléfono de su oficina sonó, a lo que ella contestó._

 _-Alo, habla la señorita Hinata Hyuga, dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-contesto la ojiperla mordisqueando el lápiz con el cual completaba su crucigrama._

 _-Buenos días señorita Hyuga-respondió la mujer con alegría a la chica._

 _-Más bien tardes, señorita Terumi. Es un gusto volver a saludarla, ¿Cómo se encuentran usted y Chojuro?-._

 _-Estamos muy bien, todo gracias a usted y por supuesto también al apoyo de Naruto-agradeció sinceramente la empresaria extranjera._

 _-"Apoyo"-Hinata escribió una palabra que le faltaba en su crucigrama mientras escuchaba las palabras de la pelirroja por la línea-No tiene nada que agradecer, nos preocupamos por ustedes de verdad-._

 _-Bueno, el motivo de mi llamada es para saber si aún está interesada en hacer negocios con nosotros-le dijo la ojiverde seria._

 _-No, "negocios" no es-Hinata borró una palabra de su crucigrama y continuó con la llamada-Por supuesto que queremos hacer negocios, pero el Presidente Sarutobi no estaba muy feliz por el fallo en cerrar el trato. Pero comprendió el asunto cuando le dimos ciertos detalles de lo ocurrido-._

 _-Me siento muy excitada, ¡digo apenada por lo ocurrido!-corrigió Mei sus palabras causadas por ver el sexy cuerpo desnudo de Chojuro cuando se levantó de la cama-Pero de verdad quisiera que se formara el acuerdo de negocios entre nuestras empresas-._

 _-Eso suena muy bien-Hinata se animó al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja-Le informaré de inmediato-._

 _-Espléndido, de hecho queríamos invitarlos a nuestro Hotel de lujo para cerrar el trato-._

 _-¿Ir a su hotel?-Hinata rompió la punta de su lápiz al escuchar esas palabras-Eso si será un problema y doble-._

 _-¿Ocurre algo?-._

 _-Mi hermana y su novio vienen a la ciudad y le prometí pasar tiempo con ella. Y Naruto quería tomarse un descanso con sus padres-._

 _-Ya veo, bueno tráiganlos con ustedes al hotel, no tengo ningún problema con eso. Hasta podrían disfrutar de unas bien merecidas…-._

 _-¡Vacaciones!-Hinata gritó con emoción al terminar su crucigrama-Eso sería una gran idea, a la madre de Naruto le encanta la idea de visitar lugares muy bellos-._

 _-Entonces, esperaré tu llamada para confirmar la asistencia de todos los mencionados. Fue un gusto saludarte de nuevo. ¡Good bye!-finalizó Mei satisfecha._

 _-Adiosito señorita Terumi-._

 _Hinata colgó mientras sacaba otro lápiz de uno de sus cajones y llamaba a su hermana. Por otro lado, Hanabi se encontraba aun en el avión en compañía de Konohamaru y estaban un poco deseosos de llegar a su destino. En eso, la chica mira su celular que empezó a sonar y contestó la llamada de su hermana mayor, pero puso el altavoz porque no quería ponerlo en su oído._

 _-¿Hola?-dijo Hanabi que estaba un poco cansada por el viaje._

 _-Hola hermanita, ¿cuánto les falta para que lleguen?-preguntó Hinata curiosa._

 _-Creo que dos horas-calculó la chica, quien miró a su lado como Konohamaru levantaba dos dedos con su mano confirmando el tiempo de vuelo-Sí, dos horas ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Acaso me extrañas mucho?-._

 _-¿Qué dirías si decido invitarte a ti y a Konohamaru a unas vacaciones familiares a un hotel de lujo en Indonesia?-preguntó la mujer curiosa._

 _-Pues diría que es algo único e increíble, pero muy costoso. ¿Dónde serian esas vacaciones en específico?-preguntó la castaña seria._

 _-En los lujosos Hoteles Terumi…-iba a decir la peliazul, pero fue interrumpida._

 _-¡¿Hoteles Terumi?!-exclamaron Hanabi y Konohamaru, quienes reaccionaron de golpe al escuchar ese nombre._

 _-Una vez fui a ese hotel-continuó hablando Konohamaru-Solo estuve ahí un día en un viaje de negocios. Es muy costoso, pero lleno de muchos lujos. Por cierto, hola Hinata-._

 _-Hola Konohamaru, déjame decirte que tienes toda la razón-respondió Hinata ya con uno nuevo lápiz en sus manos-Pero aquí está la mejor parte, la dueña y su novio son amigos míos y de Naruto y nos invitaron a tener una estadía completamente gratis por varios días. Ya contemple a Naruto y su familia y claramente ustedes también están invitados-._

 _-¡PUES YA ESTOY MÁS QUE LISTA Y DISPUESTA!-Hanabi estaba muy emocionada por la idea-¡DESEO IR A LA PLAYA!-._

 _-No estaría nada mal, te agradezco que pienses en nosotros-dijo Konohamaru._

 _-Ustedes son muy importantes para mí, era más que obvio que ustedes vendrían con nosotros. En fin, hablaremos con más detalle cuando aterricen. Naruto y yo pasaremos por ustedes-les indicó la mujer._

 _-Adiós hermanita-finalizó Hanabi y colgó con tranquilidad mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su novio._

 _Hinata terminó con la llamada y volvió a su crucigrama. En eso, Naruto llego a la oficina de su novia._

 _-Hola preciosa, ¿alguna novedad?-saludó el rubio se acercó al escritorio de la ojiperla mientras recogía unos papeles sobre ella._

 _-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, la señorita Terumi me llamó, luego me comuniqué a Hanabi y además terminé mi crucigrama del día-le contó Hinata y levantó el periódico con el juego de palabras como si se tratara de un niño pequeño mostrando un dibujo_

 _-Ya veo-asintió Naruto y soltó una pequeña risita ante la personalidad infantil de su novia-¿Todo bien con la señorita Terumi?-._

 _Hinata le contó todo sobre la invitación de Mei y Chojuro a su hotel para determinar un plan de negocios entre sus empresas y el viaje vacacional a modo de regalo con Hanabi y Konohamaru como invitados. Esto hizo que Naruto recordará a sus padres._

 _-Es una invitación muy tentadora-el rubio se mostró preocupado y triste-Pero, ya tenía planes con mis padres y…-._

 _-Mei dijo que podemos llevarlos-contó Hinata con una risita-Pero debemos saber si ellos estarán de acuerdo-._

 _-Vamos a averiguarlo entonces-le guiñó Naruto y sacó su celular para marcar a su hogar._

 _-Residencia Uzumaki-Namikaze, habla Kushina-dijo una pelirroja con aires de superioridad._

 _-Mamá, soy yo-Naruto rió un poco con las ocurrencias de su madre-Necesito informarte que salió un viaje de negocios a Indonesia de emergencia-._

 _-Pero hijo, ¿Qué pasará con tu visita?-preguntó Kushina, quien se puso triste al escuchar esas palabras._

 _-Bueno, hay algo más sobre ese viaje. La mujer que solicitó esta reunión quiere darnos asilo en su hotel de lujo por varios días. Papa y tú pueden acompañarnos-._

 _-Qué lindo suena eso, pero es algo de tu trabajo hijo, no me gustaría ser una molestia y…-._

 _-Olvidé mencionarte que tienen una playa paradisiaca, Spa, aguas termales y un gran buffet-empezaba a darle una lista de los servicios del sitio._

 _-Que increíble, en serio. Pero hijo…-._

 _-Y lo mejor de todo, será gratis…-finalizó contundentemente el rubio._

 _-¡¿DIJISTE GRATIS?!-el grito de Kushina fue lo último que escuchó el rubio antes de que la llamada se terminara._

 _-¿Hola? ¿Mamá?-dijo Naruto y miró en su celular la llamada terminada, dejándolo confundido._

 _-Creo que se cortó la comunicación-sonrió divertida Hinata que se había tapado los oídos al escuchar el grito de su ._

 _-Volveré a marcar-comentó Naruto quien volvió a llamar hasta que unos segundos después contestaron._

 _-Residencia Uzumaki, habla Minato-._

 _-Hola papá, ¿Dónde está mamá?-preguntó el rubio extrañado al escuchar que su padre contestara._

 _-Pues salió corriendo a nuestra habitación gritando algo de "Vacaciones en la playa gratis"-Minato se acercó a su habitación donde su esposa empacaba maletas con mucha prisa-¿Sabes que ocurrió?-_

 _-Bueno… -unos minutos de explicación después-Y eso es lo que pasó-._

 _-Ya veo-Minato se apenó por la reacción de su esposa-Entonces ya estamos para ese viaje, ¿Verdad Kushina?-._

 _-¡VACACIONES GRATIS, MINATO!-gritó Kushina revisando varios trajes de baño con mucha prisa._

 _-Ya hablaremos de los detalles después, papá. Cuídate-dijo Naruto despidiéndose._

 _-Saluda a Hinata de mi parte, hijo-Minato colgó para ayudar a su esposa con las maletas._

 _Después de esa llamada, Naruto y Hinata tomaron rumbo hacia la oficina del presidente Sarutobi. Luego de unos minutos contando todo, el viejo jefe reflexionó sobre los beneficios a futuro que antes ya había considerado._

 _-Es bueno que la señorita Terumi los contactara de nuevo y aceptó la culpa de sus errores-comentó Hiruzen con tranquilidad._

 _-Creo que al final, todo resulto para bien-dijo Hinata con tranquilidad-¿Qué opina al respecto presidente?-._

 _-Bueno, dejando de lado el negocio; siento que en algo tuvo razón la señorita Terumi-Hiruzen sonrió a los jóvenes empresarios frente a ellos-Los dos han hecho mucho por esta empresa y se merecen estas vacaciones-._

 _-Creo que si nos las merecemos-respondió Naruto con una risita._

 _-Bien, en ese caso les daré un bien merecido mes de vacaciones-el viejo presidente sonrió a sus leales empleados, los cuales estaban muy agradecidos- ¿Cuándo se irán?-._

 _-Creo que en 3 días-contestó Hinata._

 _-Entonces que sus vacaciones empiecen a partir de mañana. Así podrán prepararse para irse con más tranquilidad-._

 _-Muchas gracias señor Sarutobi-dijo Hinata con una reverencia al igual que Naruto, para agradecer a su superior._

 _Después de eso, la pareja tomaron rumbo al aeropuerto para recoger a Hanabi y Konohamaru y de ahí a reunirse con los padres de Naruto y pasaron el resto de la tarde planeando el viaje. Dos días después, todos ya se encontraban en su vuelo con rumbo a Indonesia. Para Kushina era una gran experiencia volar en un avión, primero se sintió nerviosa, pero se relajó con la compañía de su esposo y claro que también estar en primera clase._

 _-¿Qué se siente viajar en primera clase, mamá?-preguntó el rubio a su lado revisando unos papeles con Hinata a su lado._

 _-Esto es tan increíble, en serio-dijo la pelirroja con aires de grandeza-Siento que soy de la "High Society"-._

 _-No es necesario que lo digas así-Minato estaba un poco apenado por la actitud de su esposa._

 _-Solo era una bromita, ya sabes-Kushina infló más mejillas en forma de puchero.  
Mejor disfrutemos del vuelo y ya – dijo Hinata recostándose sobre el hombro de su novio.  
Habla por ti – respondió Hanabi con algo de fastidio – es pesado tener que tomar otro vuelo-.  
Te doy la razón – Konohamaru abrazo a su novia para brindarle cariño – pero mira el lado bueno, podremos disfrutar de unas vacaciones y totalmente gratis-.  
La playa es un lugar muy relajante – dijo Minato leyendo un folleto sobre el hotel donde se quedarían – apuesto que están ansiosas por la sesión de Spa-.  
¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!-Kushina mostró unos ojos llenos de brillo esperanzador-Voy a disfrutar de estas increíbles vacaciones, ya sabes-.  
Después de ocho horas de vuelo, todos llegaron a Indonesia. Fue grata su sorpresa al descubrir que unos autos mandados por Mei los esperaban en el aeropuerto para llevarlos al hotel. El paisaje y la ciudad sí que era hermoso a la vista de todos. En eso, llegaron al majestuoso hotel. El lugar era una gran mezcla entre elegancia y tradicionalismo rústico. La vista hacia la costa y la playa era magnífica y se veían muchos centros de diversión y actividades recreativas. Al llegar a la entrada del hotel, Mei y Chojuro los estaban esperando. _

_-Hi Miss Hyuga, how are you?-preguntó Mei hablando con su acento inglés._

 _-I am very fine, Miss Terumi-respondió Hinata con alegría_

 _-Eh, y yo soy Kushina-la pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa por no entender nada._

 _-Perdonen, es muy natural en mí-respondió Mei entendiendo a la mujer._

 _-"Nota mental: Conseguir un traductor"-pensó la pelirroja Uzumaki seria._

 _-Descuida cariño, yo sé inglés a la perfección por mis antiguos tratos en el pasado-dijo Minato al lado de la esposa._

 _-Eso solo me hace sentir aun peor-Kushina se deprimió un poco por ser desplazada_

 _-Es un gusto verlos de nuevo señorita Mei, Chojuro-saludo Naruto a sus anfitriones._

 _-Les pido disculpas por lo ocurrido anteriormente y agradezco que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación-Mei hizo una reverencia respetuosa hacia sus invitados al lado de Chojuro._

 _-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?-se preguntó Kushina un poco curiosa_

 _-Digamos que lo mismo entre Hinata y yo, pero en otro tono de cabello y en otro lado del mundo-contó Naruto con una risita_

 _-Ya veo, una hombreriega que se acaba de retirar…-intuyó la madre del rubio._

 _-¡NO ERA NECESARIO QUE ME LO RECORDARAS NARUTO!-reclamó Mei muy apenada._

 _-Considero algo imposible que exista alguien tan puta como mi hermana-Hanabi se rió mientras sentía la mirada de rabia de Hinata._

 _-Bueno, olvidemos el pasado-Chojuro llamó a algunos empleados que tomaron las maletas de sus invitados-Mientras ellos llevan su equipaje, Mei y yo les mostraremos el hotel-._

 _Mei y Chojuro entraron seguidos por el grupo de Naruto y Hinata, quedando maravillados con lo que vieron. El vestíbulo era simplemente maravilloso y la primera parada que hicieron fue la zona de restaurantes dentro del hotel; era una maravilla con muchos platillos variados del mundo._

 _-Este es el Restaurante 5 Estrellas del hotel-presentó Chojuro mostrando el lugar-Contamos con una gran variedad de platillos, entre los cuales resaltan los mariscos, pescado y muchas cosas más-._

 _-Me inclino más por el pescado-señaló Hinata maravillada por el lugar-No soy una gran fanática de los mariscos-._

 _-También contamos con otros platillos de Occidente y de Medio Oriente-continuó Mei-Tratamos de expandir nuestros horizontes-._

 _-Es tan… perfecto-Kushina babeaba con la comida que veía-Ya se me abrió el apetito, ya sabes-._

 _-Un banquete les espera después de terminar el pequeño recorrido-Mei camino hacia otra puerta-Continuemos-._

 _El recorrido continuó hasta que llegaron a la Zona de Spa. Se podía ver a varios empleados con sus uniformes del hotel. Algunos llevando toallas, cremas y otras cosas de un lado a otro. Además, se percibía una fragancia refrescante en el lugar._

 _-En nuestro Spa, tenemos todos los tratamientos conocidos, desde los más modernos hasta los más tradicionales-contó Mei mientras las chicas se quedaban totalmente maravilladas._

 _-Necesito un tratamiento completo para poder quitarme todo este estrés-dijo Hanabi con una mirada llena de ilusión._

 _-Te comprendo a la perfección-secundó Hinata al lado de su hermana._

 _-Siempre he querido ir a un Spa, pero solo hay uno en nuestra ciudad y con precios demasiados altos-comentó Kushina con mucha emoción._

 _-Lo mencionaste desde que salimos de la ciudad querida…-._

 _-Pero es verdad, Minato -._

 _-Y eso que no han visto la playa-interrumpió Chojuro caminando en dirección a la siguiente parte del hotel._

 _Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera del hotel donde se encontraba la zona de playas del hotel. Al verla, todo el grupo quedo fascinado. Era simplemente hermosa, el agua reflejaba a la perfección el cielo y del sol y la arena era blanca, reflejando una vista de ensueño._

 _-Esto parece algo más que un paraíso-habló Hinata totalmente cautivada al lado de Hanabi y Kushina_

 _-Este lugar acaba de entrar en mi lista de favoritos-dijo Minato mientras Naruto silbaba por la impresión._

 _-Tengo que recomendar este lugar a todos mis conocido-dijo Konohamaru igual de impresionado_

 _-Toda esta belleza se logró con muchos años de esfuerzo-contó Mei con orgullo-Después del Tsunami que arrasó todo el lugar hace ya años, fue un esfuerzo de muchos reconstruir todo esto. Simplemente fue horrible lo que ocurrió-._

 _-Algo así también ocurrió en Japón, recuerdo cuando comentaron eso en las noticias mundiales-comentó Minato analizando la información._

 _-En ese tiempo, la gente fue evacuada en toda su totalidad justo a tiempo y llevarlos a las zonas seguras-relató Chojuro un poco serio-Aunque hubo zonas que no lograron ponerse a salvo, es mejor no pensar en eso-._

 _-No me gustaría recordar eventos tristes, concentrémonos en nuestras vacaciones-dijo Kushina levantando los ánimos de todos-¿Dónde se encuentras nuestras habitaciones?-._

 _-Síganme, pero por mientras-Mei les dio algunos folletos a sus invitados-Aquí tienen algo de información de las actividades con las que cuenta nuestro hotel-._

 _El camino a las habitaciones fue dentro de un lujoso elevador con mirador que les permitió apreciar la gran vista que ofrecía el lugar. Todos revisaban los folletos, maravillados con las actividades que ofrecían._

 _-Vaya, esto sí que es increíble-Konohamaru le mostraba las diferentes actividades a Hanabi, mientras comía unas palomitas-Cuentan con "Recorridos en la jungla", "Campamentos" y hasta deportes extremos como la Tirolesa-._

 _-Tú puedes disfrutar esa última si quieres, sabes que me da vértigo las alturas-dijo la castaña._

 _-Vamos, anímate. No seas una gallinita-._

 _-¡No soy una gallina!-Hanabi se ruborizó ante la pequeña burla de su novio, pero tiró sus bocadillos-Oh, mis palomitas-la chica empezó a recoger cómicamente su botana como pollo._

 _-En serio que eres una gallina-Hinata secundó las pequeñas burlas hacia su hermana._

 _-No importa lo que digan, no subiré a la tirolesa-Hanabi se giró para darle la espalda a su hermana y novio, pero no vio cuando ambos se colocaron al lado de ella, muy cerca de sus oídos._

 _-Gallinita Hyuga-dijeron Konohamaru y Hinata en un susurro._

 _-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡SUBIRÉ A LA TIROLESA Y LES DEMOSTRARE QUE HANABI HYUGA NO ES UNA GALLINITA!-_

 _-Ese es el espíritu, cuñadita-felicitó Naruto al lado de ella._

 _-Oh demonios, fui manipulada de nuevo-maldijo la ojiperla menor, quien reaccionó al verse atrapada, en especial al ver como Konohamaru y Hinata chocaban sus manos en señal de éxito._

 _-Dejen las bromas chicos, ya sabes-interrumpió Kushina leyendo uno de los folletos-Deberían simplemente disfrutar de lo que ofrece este lugar y…-._

 _-Mira cariño, tienen un zoológico con animales exóticos-señaló Minato mirando otro folleto-Hasta puedes darles de comer y alimentarlos…-._

 _-¡QUIERO IR AL ZOOLÓGICO!-Kushina le arrebató el folleto a su esposo para mirar la información de ese lugar-¡ES TAN BONITO!-._

 _-Siempre has tenido un gusto muy grande por animales, mamá -dijo Naruto con una risita-sobre todo los zorros-._

 _-En especial los zorros-enfatizó Kushina-Aún recuerdo a nuestro querido Kurama, que en paz descanse-._

 _-¿Kurama?-Hinata y Hanabi estaban curiosas al escuchar ese nombre._

 _-Nuestro zorro mascota, murió de viejo ya hace tiempo-respondió Minato un poco melancólico._

 _-Perdonen, no quería…-._

 _-Descuida Hinata, sus hijitos son nuestro consuelo-respondió Kushina con calma-Tú ya los viste la última vez que nos visitantes-._

 _-El más tierno es Kurama Jr-comentó Hinata al recordar a los zorritos-Mi primer hijo tendrá a Kurama Jr. como mascota-._

 _-Vaya, mira esto Kushina-Minato mostró otro folleto a su esposa con emoción-Paseos en vehículos todo terreno como cuatrimotos en la selva, siempre quise hacer algo así como en las películas de acción-._

 _-Eso sí sería algo memorable-declaró Konohamaru dándole la razón a Minato._

 _-Esa es una de nuestras actividades más populares entre los jóvenes. Chojuro y yo les daremos acceso gratuito con gusto-dijo Mei a todos los huéspedes._

 _-Bueno, mientras tanto sigamos hacia sus habitaciones-les pidió Chojuro al llegar al piso de las habitaciones._

 _Todos salieron del elevador y caminaron por unos pasillos alfombrados y muy lujosos. Llegaron a las puertas de varias habitaciones muy lujosas._

 _-Preparamos para ustedes estas suites presidenciales-habló Chojuro entrando las tarjetas electrónicas a cada pareja-Una habitación para cada pareja para que tengan total privacidad-._

 _-Eso suena bien-pensó Konohamaru mientras ocultaba una sonrisa traviesa-Esto solo significa intimidad con Hanabi sin ser descubiertos-._

 _-Miran las habitaciones-dijo Mei entró a la de Naruto y Hinata seguida por todos-Miren eso, la habitación es muy grande, cuenta con jacuzzi para parejas estilo romántico, cama de mucha comodidad, servicio al cuarto las 24 horas, y con pantalla 3D con HD y LED. Tenemos canales locales, internacionales, todos a su disposición-._

 _-Eso es bueno, no me perderé mis novelas favoritas-dijo Kushina mientras Hanabi le daba la razón._

 _-Si tienen alguna duda o necesitan algo, no duden en pedirlo a nuestro personal-comentó Mei despidiéndose de sus visitantes-De nuevo gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación-._

 _-Bueno, lo mejor será desempacar nuestras cosas y descansar del viaje-mencionó Kushina saliendo de la habitación con Minato._

 _-Yo pienso lo mismo-secundó Hanabi salió de la habitación junto a Konohamaru, dejando a Naruto y Hinata solos._

 _Unos minutos después, Naruto y Hinata habían terminado de desempacar. La peliazul salió al balcón de su habitación y apreció maravillada la vista a la playa. Se sentía en un lugar más hermoso que el paraíso y el rubio se acercó a ella desde atrás y la atrapó en un reconfortante abrazo._

 _-Este lugar sí que es increíble-mencionó Naruto detrás de su novia._

 _-Es increíble pensar, que tal vez en estos momentos, nunca hubiera descubierto un lugar como este si no nos hubiéramos vuelto más unidos-recordó la ojiperla con cierta tristeza su pasado-Antes, solo éramos Hanabi y yo, pero por primera vez puedo sentirme en familia de verdad-._

 _-No tienes nada que agradece Hinata, siempre puedes contar con que te daré todo de mí para que seas feliz, porque te amo. Y no necesitas más razones para recibir mi amor-._

 _-Gracias-se giró la muchacha para apoyarse en el pecho de su amado mientras lloraba con alegría-Gracias por amarme a pesar de todo lo que te hice. Yo también te amo, eres mi todo-._

 _Naruto le dio un delicado y tierno beso a su amada, el cual ella aceptó con mucha alegría. Con este beso, Hinata se despedía de una vida que antes le causaba solo placer sin sentimientos reales. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía totalmente completa y lo mejor de todo, estaba en un lugar paradisíaco para disfrutarlo con su amado Naruto y con las personas a las que ella podía llamar familia._


End file.
